The Guitarist and the Idol
by FireWhaleMan
Summary: A chance meeting bring together to music groups turning into an adventure.(I don't know how to make summaries) YuixHonoka rating may change.
1. Humble Beginnings

**A/N: This started out as a joke but I then decided I really wanted to do so here I am. P.S. This is my first fic so expect a lot of mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or Love Live if I did this fanfiction would be canon.**

Honoka was taking a jog around the neighborhood alone. She had just taken the exams from her school the day prior, and wanted to take her mind off the endless hours she spent studying with Umi and Kotori. While she was jogging Honoka noticed a talent show was being held the ginger made note that she wasn't doing anything later and decided to watch the performances for a bit.

"Thank you very much. Next, number 14. The YuiAzu pair!,"the loud speak announced

Two girls in yukatas rushed onto the stage with guitars, one of them had long black hair with her hair tied into a ponytail while the other one had short brown hair tied into a bun. They began their performance with an act in which they introduced themselves. Yui, the older one was constantly making mistakes resulting in Azusa her kouhai, hitting her on the head. This caused many in the audience to laugh. The duo then proceeded to play a song called "Fude Pen Boru Pen" the song was very soothing, Honoka enjoyed the song and began to clap along with the audience.

Just as the duo finished the first verse *bells ring* "YuiAzu, thank you. Next, we have Yoneyama Koutaru-san playing the bamboo flute,". Honoka was caught off guard and was disappointed, and based off the looks of the duet they were caught off guard too. The two performers went backstage and waited for the talent show to end.

After a couple of other performances Honoka lost interest in the talent show and decided to head home. The YuiAzu song or rather the portion of the song she heard was stuck in her head. She took interest in the duo and decided to look them up to see if she could find any of their songs, unfortunately she couldn't find any of their content. ' _I wonder if I'll ever run into them again, It'd be nice if they could_ do some sort of collaboration with μ's.'

It was a Saturday and Honoka was in charge of watching the shop while her mother was running an errand. She was reading an idol magazine as a customer entered the store."Welcome to Homura Bakery! What would you-," Honoka was caught if guard by a familiar face.

"Hi, may I have 3 steamed buns?,""um, sure coming right up," Honoka prepared the customers orders, just as she finished she asked "I'm sorry, but would you happened to be Yui?" Yui was caught off guard but nodded "uh... yea how did you know?""I saw you playing guitar at the talent show you were great!"

Blushing Yui scratched the back of her head "eheheh thanks! Sorry that we didn't get to finish the song we didn't expect our time to run out so soon". Honoka shook her head while humming "everyone seemed to enjoy the performance, I was wondering if there was anywhere I could listen to you're music, I tried looking up 'YuiAzu' but I couldn't really find anything"."Oh thats because 'YuiAzu' was a one time thing, you see my name is Hirasawa Yui and I'm actually the lead guitarist in a band called 'After School Tea Time' I think some of my friends that go to my high school Sakuragaoka should've uploaded a video somewhere". "My name is Kousaka Honoka and I am the leader of a school idol in Otonokizaka High School called 'μ's', and I was wondering if we could do some sort collaboration." "μ's, huh? sure I'll ask the other members if they want to, I better get going It was nice to meet you Kousaka-chan should I give you my number?". "Sure!". The two exchanged numbers and parted ways.

Once Honoka's mother returned Honoka went on the μ's group chat and decided to tell everyone the news.

H0nkers: GUUUYS GUUUYS GUESS WHAT!?

Love_Arrow32: What is it Honoka? Did finally memorize the lyrics for our next live?

H0nkers: Nope! :p i think i can get a band to do a collab with us :D

NYAAAAAAAA!: U found a bandnya? wats theyre name? :3

H0nkers: After school tea time

about 10 minutes pass while the μ's look up the band

N1C0N1C0: They're actually not bad they're gonna be lucky to be working with the legendary idol Nico

Alpacabirdz: Nico one of their members actually looks like you

N1C0N1C0: Probably because shes a fan of the universes best idol .｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´3`❁)｡.｡:+*

Tsundere_Tomato: Yea... Right...

H_R_$H0: Anyways... Will they really do a collaboration with us?

H0nkers: Ye I think so, Hirasawa-chan the main guitarist gave me her phone number /(*^_^*)\

Love_Arrow32: Well if the both of you can figure something out then working together can be fun but try not to bother the band.

H0nkers:Kayyyyyyy I'm gonna go to bed cya guys tommorrow

Honoka put down her phone and got ready to go to bed. She was looking forward to talking with Yui and meeting the rest of the band.

 **A/N:This was A LOT harder than I thought sorry if anything is sloppy I hope can get better at doing this :3**


	2. Work With Muse?

**A/N: It took a while but I finished chapter 2, its not like I kept anyone waiting haha... (I'm lonely).**

Yui walked out of Homura bakery flattered that someone recognized her, she skipped home in a light mood ' _I'm looking forward to working together!_ '

"Ui I'm home". Yui's younger sister was in the middle of preparing dinner. "Welcome back sis, did you remember to by the soy sauce?". Yui froze and began to scratch the back of her head, Yui forgot all about the soy sauce because of her encounter with Honoka. "Um I brought back some steam buns eheheh" Ui couldn't help but giggle at her sister's incompetence ' _she really never changes_ '. "it's alright I'll just make yakisoba else for dinner". "yay!".

While Ui prepared dinner Yui went to the living room and went on the computer to lookup μ's. Yui wasn't very familiar with Idols so when she looked up the group she was surprised to see a bunch of school girls singing and dancing in colorful outfits. All of them gave some sort of cheerful aura, especially Honoka who was practically shining on stage. Yui couldn't help but smile as she watched the group.

"Sis dinner's ready!". Yui couldn't hear her little sister in the kitchen because she was using earbuds. Ui walked up to her older sister and tapped her on the shoulder. "sis come on dinners ready," "okay," Yui took of her earbuds and went to the dining table.

The two sisters ate dinner while their parents were out of the country... Again. Yui was spacing out thinking about the idol group. "Sis you better eat up or your foods gonna get cold".

"Huh? oh sorry,"Yui snapped out of her trance, "is something wrong sis was it about that video you were watching earlier?" Ui had a concerned look on her face "Oh nothings wrong its just that I met a girl from a school Idol group called 'μ's' and she asked me if we can do a collaboration" Yui smiled to reassure Ui.

"μ's? I heard some girls at school talking about them, they seem pretty popular, you really met one of them?". "Yep I met their leader Kousaka Honoka, she said she saw the talent show I was at with Azusa and asked me if we could do something together she even gave me her phone number". Yui's face brightened at the memory she had earlier today "That's great sis I'm looking forward to see what you do together." Ui couldn't help but smile at Yui's cheerful face

The day Yui finished all of her classes and was heading towards the club room with all of her friends waiting for her having their daily teatime. "Commander Ritsu I have new to deliver" Yui stood tall and saluted. Ritsu snickered " what is it private?" "I arranged a collaboration with a school idol group called 'μ's'"

Ritsu fell out of her chair, Mio spit out her tea on Azusa, and Mugi was as elegant as ever.

"S-sorry Azusa but Yui... Y-You got us a chance to work with μ's?" Mio was still trying to regain her composure. "Geez Mio-senpai that was mean," Azusa pouted "whats so special about this idol group anyway?".

Ritsu scrambled back onto her seat and shook Azusa's shoulders " You mean you don't know who μ's are?"

"Actually I don't know who they are either," Mugi made her way around the table and handed Azusa a towel "thanks Mugi," Azusa took the towel to wipe her face.

"Mugi you too? Here I'll show you a video," Ritsu takes out a phone and opens the video for Start:Dash while the rest of the band gathers around. Once the music video ends the band return to their seats .

"Now that I think about one of the Idols really look like you Azunyan," Yui immediately imagined the two wearing cats ears.

"You the two of us only share the same hair style, we don't really look that much alike..." Azusa sighed. "We're not going to make her wear cat ears either senpai," she says while giving her senior an expectant glare.

"Eheheh..." Yui looks away scratching the back of her head "I would never do of such a thing" Yui says unconvincingly while secretly crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Anyways... What kind of collaboration are we going to be doing with them?" Mio asks, causing the rest of the band to look at Yui with anticipation.

"Um, we actually didn't really think about it" Yui explains, causing everyone to stumble in disappointment (with the exception of Mugi of course). "Typical Yui, I'm surprised she was even able to get us a gig with μ's" Ritsu sighed. "But I at least got her phone number so we could call them and plan something out," The airhead explained with a proud look on her face.

"If were going to do something with μ's then shouldn't we be practicing?" Azusa beamed assuming this would finally get the club to practice and rehearse.

"Azusa's right we should practice so we can keep up with the idol group" Mio explained who, alongside azusa began to get their instruments.

"But we don't have anything to practice, we don't even know what kind of song were gonna play with them" Ritsu complained, refusing to move from her seat. The band spends the rest of the day going through their "club activities".


	3. Hanging Out

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I wanted to get back into the school flow but I finally prepared the third chapter. I checked my other chapters and realized I made like 10 mistakes q.q but some of them should be fixed now.**

Ringing phone* "Hello?" Yui asked, she was currently at the supermarket to buy the soy sauce she forgot to get earlier in the week.

"Hi! This is Kouska Honoka, we met at my family bakery a few days ago I was wondering if you wanted to meet up on Saturday if you're not busy". Yui's face brightened up "I'm not busy at all! Should I go over to your bakery?" Yui replied. "Yea can you get here at around 1 o'clock?" Honoka asked already looking forward to tomorrow. "Okay I'll see you then," Yui chirped.

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Yui who was excited for tomorrow bought some snacks for tomorrow and went home with feeling that she was forgetting something.

The next day Yui went outside of Homura bakery accompanied by Gitah. She proceeded to text Honoka to let her know she was outside.

Honoka arrived at the door and greeted her guest, "Hello Hirasaw-"

"Please call me Yui!" the airhead interrupted.

Honoka was surprised by Yui's request but she giggled "okay Yui then you can call me Honoka, would you like to come in?" Yui simply nodded her head with a smile.

The two proceeded to go towards Honoka's room while Yui politely introduced herself to the Kousaka family.

"So Honoka what would you like to do now?" The guitarist asked.

"Well I just wanted to get to know you a little better I guess," the idol answered.

"Alright what do you want to know?"

"Let's see... How long have you been playing the guitar?".

"I started playing in my first year so it's been about a year and a half a think,".

"A year and a half!? but your so good at the guitar I thought you've been playing longer," the ginger exclaimed.

"Really? Thanks! So how long have you been an idol?" Yui asked. She couldn't help but blush from Honoka's previous statement.

"I started the idol group in the beginning of the school year so it's been half a year"

"Oh," Yui casually pops a potato chip into her mouth until her expression changes and coughs "What?! Only half a year and you're already a popular idol group?"

The two girl continued talking while they enjoyed the snacks Yui had bought the day prior. They would tell each other about their friends, their likes and and dislikes, etc. All while enjoying the snacks Yui had bought the day before. Yui would learn about how Honoka became a school idol to save her school, while Honoka learned Yui joined the light music club to play the castanets.

"Hey Yui, can you please play me a song? I've been wanting to hear you play again since the talent show, " Honoka pleaded.

"Ehehe sure thing," Yui was blushing yet again she didn't really think that she would be complimented this much in her visit.

Yui took out her guitar and held her guitar forward "by the way his name is Gitah," the airhead explained.

Honoka giggled " you gave him a name? That's really cute,"

Yui had decided to play 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' for her new friend. Once she finished Honoka applauded "those lyrics we're really cute, did you write them yourself?".

"Nope, actually Mio, the bassist in the band wrote the lyrics,".

"Speaking of your band, I'm really looking forward to meeting them," Honoka exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm also really want to meet the rest of μ's," Yui checked the time to find out that it was already 5 Pm.

"It's getting late, I better get going". Yui gathered her things and Honoka followed her to the front door.

"We have school off on Tuesday do you want to introduce our friends to each other then?" Yui proposed as she put on her shoes.

"That sounds good lets meet at the nearby park, it's gonna get a bit too crowded in my room."

Suddenly Yui jumped and pressed her cheek up against Honoka's giving her a hug almost causing the idol to fall over. "Thanks for today Honoka I had a really fun time,". The hug was soft, warm and welcoming (just ask Azusa she knows from experience), this time it was Honoka's turn to blush, she was usually the one who would surprise people with hugs, however that didn't stop Honoka from enjoying the hug so she returned the hug and didn't want to let go.

"I-I had a great time too, you should visit again" The ginger squeaked.

The two girls kept hugging a bit until Yui let go since she felt Honoka's face heating up. "Hehe sorry about that I think I hugged you a bit too long, your face is all red,". Honoka felt her cheek and it was really warm "Um, don't worry about it, the hug was very... nice,".

"Hey Honoka next time you should sing me a song" Yui cheered. To which Honoka hummed in approval.

The guitarist went home while the idol went back into her room. She had the brightest smile on her face, she couldn't wait until she could spend time with her friend. She remembering the hugged they just shared made Honoka's heart race. She yearned for more, _'wait it was just a hug it's not that big of I deal_ _I give hugs to everyone why did this one feel so different_?'

Honoka spent some time trying to figure out what she was feeling but was interrupted by her mother calling her to dinner.

Meanwhile Yui skipped back home without a care in the world remembering the time she spent moments ago. She came to a stop in front of the super market, giving a confused look ' _I feel like I'm forgetting something'_. She decided to ignore the thought and went back home.

 **A/N: Will Yui ever remember to buy the soy sauce? The world may never know. Please leave some feed back about what I can do better or if I can improve my choice of words.**


	4. Group Meeting

It was Tuesday and Yui was leading her band to the park Honoka wanted to meet at. Yui, Mio, and Azusa brought along their instruments while Ritsu and Mugi left their's behind due to their size.

"So Yui-senpai what are we gonna do when we get there?" Azusa asked. Luckily for her the band forgot to bring along the cat ear headband.

"Not sure we just agreed to meet at the park with our groups," Yui explained. She began to remember before she met her friends, how she thought they would be scary mean girls. However it turned out that they would become the closest friends that she would ever have.

"That reminds me Yui, did you work on anything with Honoka while the two of you were together?" Mio asked.

"Uhhh... Oh look at that, were here!" Yui exclaimed hoping to divert the attention of her band. What the girl said was true but that didn't stop the band from letting out a sigh.

"Just as we would expect from Yui," Ritsu sighed giving her friend a pat on the back.

The band waited at the park, talking about what kind of song they should make. While the idol group made their way to the band.

"Hello, my name is Kousaka Honoka and I'm the leader of μ's," Honoka explained as she politely gave a small bow. The rest of the μ's also addressed themselves and bowed similarly to Honoka, In turn the girls from After School Tea Time did the same.

"My name is Kotobuki Tsumugi, and I play the keyboard," as Mugi introduced herself Maki's eyes widened.

"K-Kotobuki? As in the Kotobuki that owns practically everything in Japan?!" Maki spluttered, disappointed Mugi nodded, she had hoped that her new acquaintances would treat her as if she was a normal girl just like her friends had.

"My family is in charge of Nishikino Hospital and your family gave us a lot of generous donations, son on behalf of my family I want to say thank you," Maki explained as she gave Mugi a small bow.

The Blonde felt a pang of joy well up inside of her. She always thought of her family name as a curse, a forced title that made her special all the time even though she yearned to be a normal girl. Hearing about her family from a new acquaintance sparked some pride in Mugi.

"Please there's no need to thank me," Mugi smiled.

Once introductions were complete the two groups all broke up so they can socialize. Mugi and Mio were with Umi, Eli, Nozomi, and Maki discussing music. Ritsu, Rin, and Hanayo were together making small talk, trying to learn about each other. Azusa was stuck listening to how Nico was the best idol and how Nico was proud of Azusa was trying to look like her. Leaving Honoka, Yui, and Kotori who were just talking about cute and fluffy things.

"So we as a group decided that we would address each other without the use of honorifics, so I was wondering if you guys are okay with that," Eli asked in a mature tone.

"I'm okay with it! I'm already saying Honoka without honorifics," Yui exclaimed as she gave Honoka a hug, causing the ginger's face to heat up. Fortunately for Honoka nobody really seemed to notice with the exception of two people.

"Yeah I agree with Yui I hope we can all get along Eli," Mio said, extending her hand towards the Russian, In which Eli responded by shaking said hand.

Meanwhile Nozomi and Mugi broke away from the group to have a 'private' conversation.

"You saw it to Mugi didn't you? I could tell from the sparkles in your eyes," Nozomi whispered whilst giving Mugi a light nudge.

"I did see it wasn't it a wonderful view?" Mugi giggled with the sparkles still present in her eyes.

"What's a wonderful view?" Yui asked placing her head in between the two girls, causing the two to recoil from shock.

"Um uh... There was a..." Mugi started trying to find a way out of the situation.

"A giant panda!" Nozomi finished, hoping to fool the girl.

"Don't be silly why would there be a giant panda?" Yui giggled. "What were you two really talking about?"

"There was this big walking cake that ran by it had 'free' written on it," Mugi explained.

Nozomi gave Mugi a weird look "I don't th-".

Yui grabbed Mugi's shoulder while her eyes were sparkling "w-which way did it go?!"

Mugi pointed in a random direction "it was heading that way,".

"Thanks!" Yui took off in the general direction. Honoka noticed this and decided to tag along in case Yui got lost.

Nozomi looked at Mugi "how did she believe the walking cake and not the panda?" She asked.

"When it comes to cake Yui's willing to do pretty much anything," Mugi explained.

Azusa noticed the two of girls running off "um, Nico should we stop them?" She asked while pointing at her seniors. "Yui might get them lost,".

"Nah, Honoka will probably be able to find her way back here," Nico said nonchalantly.

Meanwhile Honoka was attempting to catch up to Yui who was chasing the 'cake' at a surprisingly fast pace especially for a person carrying the guitar.

"Y-Yui! wait up, where are you going anyway?" Honoka panted.

Yui stopped running so she could catch her breathe. "I... wanted... cake," Yui mumbled. Honoka tilted her head with a confused look "what?". "Nozomi and Mugi told me there was a cake running by so I chased after it".

"Geez if you wanted cake that badly you could've just asked," Honoka scolded as she put her hands on her hips. "Yea... sorry," Yui apologized, disappointed that she couldn't get her cake. "How about this why don't the two of us go out to cafe next week?" Honoka suggested. Hearing this Yui's face immediately brightened up. "Yea I'd love to!" Yui cheered as she jumped on Honoka giving her another hug. While this was happening there happened to be two figures watching from the distance.

"The tarot cards tell me that this might get interesting," Nozomi snickered. Causing Mugi to nod while her eyes were sparkling as bright as ever.

"Geez where did the two of you run off to earlier?" Umi asked as Honoka and Yui made their way back to the group.

"Um, I thought I saw something but I guess I was wrong," Yui sighed.

"Whatever, anyway Mio and I decided that we would write the lyrics to the song together," Umi explained.

"Okay what will everyone else be doing?" Yui asked.

"We can't really do much until we have the lyrics or the song so I guess we should wait until they're done,".

"Oh I have to get home to my little sister, it was a pleasure meeting all of you today, I look forward to working with all of you!" Eli began to walk home, waving at her friends.

"I guess the rest of us better get going too, hey Mio, would you like to come over to my place to work on lyrics later?" The Bluenette suggested. Mio simply nodded "sure I'll give you a call later,".

The girls all exchanged numbers and even created a group chat to make it easier to get into contact with each other, afterwards they all went their separate ways.

 **A/N; That took a while I think I accidentally made Honoka OOC I think I'll try to fix that later on in the story though. Anyway is there a possible Mugi x Maki? Mugi x Nozomi? Mio x Umi? Because if there is I'm too lazy write it right now.**


	5. First Date?

Honoka was waiting in the cafe that she and Yui agreed to meet at last time they met. Honoka was about to send Yui text until she heard the cafe door opened.

"Sorry I'm late Honoka, I got a bit lost on my way here," Yui sighed as she plopped down on her seat "did I keep you waiting long?" She asked.

"It's fine, I got here like 3 minutes ago," Honoka responded giving Yui a reassuring smile. "So Yui what do you want to order?" The Ginger asked.

Yui opened the menu and was overwhelmed by the amount of options that were being presented to her. "Um... I think I'll order the strawberry cake," Yui said with anticipation written all over her face.

"Huh, I think I'll order that to," Honoka politely gathered the attention of one of the waiters, who walked over prepared to write down their orders.

"Good afternoon ladies I hope you are having a wonderful day, what would you like to order?" The waiter asks in a friendly manner.

"Can we get two slices of strawberry cakes?" Honoka asked.

"Two slices of strawberry cakes, would you like to have a drink with that?"

Honoka looks at Yui "do you want some tea?" She asks

"Um, yeah can I have honey tea please?"Yui asks while fidgeting in her seat.

"Alright, so thats two slices of strawberry cakes and two honey teas is that all?" The waiter asks.

"Yes thank you," Honoka replies

"Please wait for a bit while we prepare your treat," The waiter heads into the kitchen to deliver the order.

Honoka looks back to Yui who is still fidgeting in her seat, "Yui, is there something wrong?" Honoka asks with a worried expression.

"It's nothing I'm just really looking forward to having some cake I guess," Yui says giving an awkward laugh.

"You really like cake don't you Yui?" Honoka giggles. "I should bring you here more often then".

"That be nice, Mugi always brings cake to school for us to eat at lunch time," Yui explains.

"Eeeh? Won't you get fat from eating too much cake?" Honoka asks, thinking about how important it is for her to keep her figure.

"Hmm? Not really for some reason no matter how much I eat I don't seem to gain any weight," Yui remarked.

"Really? You must really exercise a lot then" Honoka says rethinking her weight loss strategies.

"Actually, I don't exercise to much besides occasional jogs. Besides that all I do is laze around at home." Yui said as she sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

"eeh?! Really?!" Honoka almost shouted but she she immediately covered her mouth. Honoka deals with weight issues even though shes constantly exercising and her diet consists of mostly bread. She sighs in defeat and puts her head on the table thinking she shouldn't be eating a cake right now.

Suddenly she feels a hand going through her hair, it was Yui's. "You shouldn't have to worry about your weight Honoka I think that your figure is fine, and it's amazing how you can sing and dance on stage the way you do," Yui says reassuringly, hoping to encourage her friend.

Honoka slowly sits up straight "thanks Yui that means a lot," Honoka's face was beaming as she felt a surge of joy course through he body.

"Thank you for patiently waiting here are your slices of strawberry cake and your cups of honey tea," The waiter says as he gently places the food on the table. "I hope you two enjoy the rest of your date," the waiter says as he casually walks back into the staff area.

"Thank you," Honoka says as she takes a slip of her tea. Suddenly what the waiter says replays in her head. "*cough* *cough* wait what?" Honoka coughed.

"Are you okay Honoka? Your face is red again you should probably wait for the tea to cool down before you drink," Yui suggested oblivious to the comment that the waiter said.

Yui eagerly takes a bite out of cake and basks in the joy that is the strawberry cake. She looks up and notices Honoka just staring at her cake with a conflicted face. Yui grabs the spoon on Honoka's side of the table and put's a piece of cake up to Honoka's mouth. "Say ahh," Yui urged, Honoka was surprised it took a while for her to gather her thought however she accepted Yui's offer and opens her mouth. ' _Did strawberry cake always taste this sweet_?' Honoka wondered as Yui handed her fork back.

The two continued to eat their cakes while making small talk. "So Honoka tell me about your sister I didn't really get to know her while I was at your house," Yui inquires.

"Yukiho? Well she likes to support the idol group but she always seems to worry about me," Honoka explains. "What about you Yui do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little sister who's a year younger than us, her name is Ui she's always taking care of me, she does all the house work while I laze around, I might depend on her a bit too much," Yui explained.

"Oh, but what about your parents?" Honoka asked.

"Well, they aren't at home too much they're usually working and whenever they get days of they like to fly to other countries together, while Ui and I stay home, so we don't really have a lot of time to spend as a family," Yui sighed gazing at her empty plate, as her mood shifted from a joyful one to a sadder one.

Honoka immediately regretted asking the question. "Sorry to hear that, I probably shouldn't have asked," Honoka says.

Yui looks up from her cake to see a Honoka with a worried expression on her face. Yui decided to change the subject "hey do you want to go to an arcade after we're finished here?" Yui asks in a reassuring tone.

Honoka nods, since they were finished with their treat Honoka decided to ask the waiter for their check. Once it was delivered both of them reached for their pockets.

"Let me pay for it Yui I was the one who invited you here anyway," Honoka offers.

"Ehh? Let me pay I dragged you around a couple days ago just to chase a cake," Yui argues.

The two spent a while debating over who should be the one to pay the bill, in the end the two decided to split it. As Yui suggested the two girls went to a nearby arcade to spend more time together. There weren't many people around mostly staff and a couple of little kids with their parents.

"Hey Yui, you never got to see me dance right?" Honoka asked, to which Yui nodded. "Then this is perfect!" Honoka runs up to a dancing game and hops onto the platform she turns and points at Yui "this performance for you!" Honoka exclaims as she gives Yui a wink causing her heart to skip a beat. Honoka turns to the screen a chooses a song that happened to be 'Susume Tomorrow'. Honoka executed all of the moves and sang the song at the same time. Yui was astonished she was having her own private idol show (despite Honoka facing her back towards Yui so she could see the screen). Honoka was full of energy and was shining on the dance platform. Once it was over Honoka managed to work up a sweat, but she turned to Yui, who was clapping and took a bow.

"That was amazing Honoka! You even managed to get the highest score!" Yui cheered as Honoka took a breath.

"Eheh, thanks but it's nothing really we made the song so it'd make sense for me to know the moves," Honoka said humbly.

" Still, you looked amazing on stage now I wanna show off!" Yui exclaims. She runs over to a guitar hero game and immediately chooses 'Through the Fire and Flames' by Dragon Force while Honoka watches. The song starts and Honoka was surprised, the song went by really fast and Yui only managed hit about five notes before failing. "Ehhh? I thought this would be more like the real thing!" Yui whined causing Honoka to laugh. "Mou, you don't have to laugh, things would've been different if I had Gitah," Yui pouted as she shot the guitar a disapproving look, causing Honoka to laugh more.

The two girls spent hours in the arcade playing games in arcade cabinets, riding machines that simulate roller coasters, they even managed to win matching teddy bears from one of the crane games (which took about thirty minutes).

"This was a lot of fun Yui, before we leave we should take some pictures in the picture booth!" Honoka suggested as she pointed towards a photo booth next to a wall, in a corner of the arcade.

"That sounds like a great idea I never want to forget today," Yui says as she gives her little teddy bear a hug.

The two girls walk up to the photo booth Honoka enters first and is followed by Yui. Inside the photo booth there are pink curtains that drape from both sides as well as a small camera above a screen used to customize the pictures. The two girls take some pictures doing some poses with their teddy bears. Yui thought it would be silly to make a kissy face at Honoka causing the ginger to freeze. Honoka spent a while looking at Yui's lips until she leaned forward without thinking bringing Yui into a kiss. Although the kiss lasted for seconds it felt like it lasted an eternity, Yui was surprised by the sudden action and took a while to gather her thoughts, just as she was about to return the kiss she accidentally dropped her teddy bear, causing Honoka to realize what she was doing. Flustered, Honoka tried to run out of the booth only to run into a wall where her exit should be, causing her to fall on Yui's immediately sits up "Y-Yui I ca- mmph" Honoka is cut off by Yui who pushes her up against the wall locking her into another kiss. Honoka, who was caught off guard by the kiss quickly returned the passion Yui was giving her. Honoka wraps her arms around Yui waist as Yui runs her hand through Honoka's hair. The two finally break apart once they need air.

"Yui ever since you gave me a hug at my house I couldn't stop thinking about you, I wanted to be with you, and I-I found out that I love you, I know we've only known each other for a couple of weeks but, will you be my girlfriend?" Honoka proposes.

Yui, filled with excitement jumps and gives Honoka a hug. "Yes I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Yui cheered.

Just as Yui says that the photo booth prints out pictures of what just happened. The first couple of pictures are the girls making silly faces, followed by the two kissing, ending with Yui hugging Honoka. The two girl each take a copy of the photos and leave the photo booth, giving each other a little kiss until they get out.

Once the two get out of the photo booth Yui looks at Honoka and asks "so what happens now?" Yui asks having never being in a relationship. Honoka looks at her with a blank stare "um... Let's just keep doing what we've been doing," Honoka proposed. "But what about se-" Yui began."No! Yui we're to young for that!" Honoka interrupted with a blush, Yui looked at her confused "we're too young to send photos to each other?". "W-wha n-no never mind, we should go home it's getting late".

As Honoka suggested the two girls parted ways and went home, it was dinner and Honoka was having dinner with her family. Honoka had a smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of even if she wanted to.

"Hey sis, you've been smiling ever since you came back did something happen when you were gone?" Yukiho asked.

"Huh? it's nothing I just spent some quality time with a friend," Honoka explained.

"Ooh, did my little girl find herself a boyfriend?" Honoka's mother teased.

"W-what n-no! I was spending with my girlfr- I mean Yui, the girl who came over a week ago," Honoka spluttered.

Unconvinced Honoka's mother simply said, "whatever you say dear,".

Once dinner is finished Honoka goes back to her room and lies in bed, recollecting moments that happened earlier that day. Her thoughts were interrupted once she received a text from Yui. It read "I'm gonna send those pics I promised ;)", "omg this is soooo embarrassing ." Honoka began to blush she began to text Yui to not send the pics until she received pictures of Yui as a child. Relieved, Honoka played along and sent Yui pictures of herself as a child. The two continued to exchange pictures and text until they had to go to sleep.

 **A/N: The confession was originally planned for like 3 chapters later but here we are. I have no idea how long I can keep this fanfiction up but we'll see.**


	6. Spend The Night

It's been a couple of weeks since the Yui and Honoka became a couple. However even though the two are in a relationship they haven't really done anything together since the confession. It wasn't that they wanted to avoid each other, they just have no idea what they should be doing together. Honoka thought she would take initiative and look up what two girl should do in a relationship. On one of the sites she found a step by step guide on how to become successful lovers.

Step: 1 invite the person over.

Step: 2 show the person a lot of affection, give the person lots of hugs and kisses.

Step: 3 make sure the two of you are left alone.

Step: 4 have the person stay the night.

Step: 5 have the person share the bed with you.

Step: 6 ...

As Honoka read the 6th step her face went to a shade of red. 'W-we can't do that! A-at least... not yet...' Honoka thought, Honoka tried her best to go to bed but had a difficult time doing so with the train of thought she was going through.

It was morning and Honoka was at home sleeping, until she got a call from her girlfriend. Honoka groaned and answered the phone unaware of who the caller was. "*Yawn* Hello?" Honoka said still half asleep.

"Hey Honoka," Honoka jumps to the sound of Yui's voice and sits up straight."I'm sorry we haven't done anything since you first confessed to me, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house so we can spend time together." Yui suggests.

Honoka tried to make herself look presentable as if it mattered over the phone. "Y-yea sure I'll come over can you send me the address?" Honoka asks, trying to fix her hair.

"Sure thing I'll see you at around 1?" Yui asks as she send Honoka her address.

"Yea I'll see you then," Honoka says as she ends the call. She spend some time getting ready to head over to Yui's house.

"Mom is it okay if I head over to a friend's house?" Honoka asks her mother who was currently in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Of course, Honoka I'll give you breakfast then you can go, here you should share these with your 'friend', I made plenty so be sure to eat up!" Honoka's mom says as she give her daughter some buns to bring to Yui's house.

"Thanks mom, I will," Honoka ate her breakfast and prepared to head outside. As she steps out the door she stumble at her mother's voice. "Tell your boyfriend I said hi," she teases, "Mom! It's not like that," Honoka said with a flustered expression.

As Honoka wanders towards Yui's house she notices Mio, Honoka runs over to greet her, "hey Mio, are you heading somewhere?".

"Huh? Oh hey Honoka, I was just going to Umi's house so we could work on the song a bit," Mio explains giving Honoka a cool smile.

"Really? cool! Umi told me that you're a hard worker and that she enjoys working with you, so if you two work together I'm sure you'll make the best song ever!" Honoka exclaims. Causing the brunette to blush and smile "really? She said that?" Mio asks in which Honoka nods.

"Anyways, Honoka what are you up to?"

"I'm on my way to Yui's hows to hang out, I guess,"

"Oh, you know you and Yui seem really close, she's been bragging non stop about how you gave her a private live show a couple weeks ago," Mio sighed.

Honoka couldn't help but feel satisfied after hearing that. "It wasn't a big deal all I did was play a dance game with her,".

"Huh, well you must've done a real good job since Yui been practicing harder after seeing it," Mio pulls out her phone to check the time. "I better get going to Umi's house,"

Honoka takes out some buns from her bag and hands them to Mio. "In that case take these and share them with Umi's tell her I said hi,".

"Thanks Honoka, it was nice talking to you, and please take care of Yui, you really mean a lot to her,"

"I will, I'll see you soon," with that the two girl wave at each other and part ways.

Honoka soon finds herself outside of Yui's house, she walks up to the door and knocks. After a while the door opens and Honoka is greeted by Yui who has her hair in a short ponytail.

"Hi Yui, are you trying a new hairstyle?"

As Yui was about to respond a figure behind her rushes and tackles Honoka into a hug. As Honoka recoils from the hug she recognizes a familiar feeling. Honoka breaks the hug and sees a Yui with her normal hair. She then looks behind her and inspects the other Yui.

"Ehhh? W-why are there two of you," Honoka shrieked while she stopped herself from stumbling.

The two Yui's look at each other and giggle, the Yui who tackled Honoka spoke up. "Didn't I tell you Honoka I have a sister who was a year younger than me,". With that Yui's sister steps steps forward and politely bows. "I'm Yui's younger sister, Ui it's a pleasure to meet you, my sister's been telling me a lot about you, so thank you for taking care of her,".

"It's nice to meet you too Ui, I'm Honoka Kousaka but you can just call me Honoka,"

"Honoka, please come inside," Ui offered as she made a gesture into the house.

"Okay, pardon the intrusion!" Honoka exclaimed.

As Honoka was taking off her shoes Ui grabs a pair of slippers and sets them in front of Honoka. "Please wear these," Ui offered, leaving Honoka surprised, Yui told her that her sister was responsible but she didn't expect her to be this mature. "You know, for twins you two are really different," Honoka noted.

The two twins look at each other and smile, "we get that a lot," they say in unison.

Yui escorted Honoka to her room while Ui went to prepare some tea for her guest. When Yui opens the door to her room Honoka is introduced to a plethora of cute plushies on Yui's bed. Honoka couldn't contain herself she let out a squeal and dived onto the bed. Once Honoka regained her composure she look at Yui and giggled. "Sorry about that, your plushies are just so cute!" Honoka exclaimed as she squeezed a little dolphin plushy.

Yui giggled and plopped down next to Honoka, "I didn't think you liked plushies so much, it's really cute seeing you like this," Yui states as she gives Honoka a peck on the cheek.

Honoka was about to give Yui a kiss in return until she heard the door open, it was Ui holding a tray with two cups of tea, and some cookies. "I brought you two some tea I hope you enjoy it," Ui announced as she sets the tray on a table.

Honoka noticed there were only two cups for tea, "are you going to have any tea Ui?" She asks.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm going over to Azusa's house,"

"In that case..." Honoka reaches into her bag and grabs some buns, "here share these together my mom gave me too many for us to eat,"

"Thank you, these look great I'm looking forward to have some," Ui looks over to the clock on Yui's table " I better get going, it was nice meeting you Honoka,".

"It was nice meeting you too, thanks for the tea!," Honoka replied with a wave.

"Bye sis! Tell Azunyan I said hi!" Yui cheered as she runs over to give her little sister a hug.

Ui politely bows and exits the room closing the door behind her.

"So Yui what do you want to do?" Honoka asked as she plops a cookie in her mouth.

Yui slowly scoots over to Honoka and tackles her into an embrace, causing the two to fall down.

"Y-Yui you're being really affectionate right now, is something wrong?"

"We haven't seen each other for weeks! I need a healthy dose of Honoka before I can function," Yui pouted.

Honoka giggled "in that case..." Honoka returned the embrace gave Yui a kiss on the forehead. The two stayed like that for a bit until they both went to sleep. They took a nap for about an hour until Honoka were awaken by an annoying pattering noise. She tried to go back to sleep but the noise wouldn't stop, she realizes what the sound is and looks out the window to be greeted with a storm.

Honoka pulls out her phone and looks up the weather forecast. "EHHH?!".

Honoka's cries awaken Yui who still has her arms around her girlfriend. "What's wrong Honoka?" Yui yawns while stretching.

"This!" Honoka explains as she shows Yui her phone _'...there will be a heavy storm with strong winds that will last until tomorrow morning. We highly advise residents to stay indoors...'._

Yui reads the message and her face brightens up, making Honoka confused. "This means you're gonna sleep over then right?!" Yui cheers.

Hearing Yui say that reminds Honoka to remember the article she read earlier, _'what if Yui also read it? I'm not ready to do that sort of thing! I need to find a way out of this'_."U-um would that be okay with you're parents?"

"They're not here right now they're out of town on some business trip,"

"T-then what about U-" before Honoka could finish Yui's phone vibrated, she checks it to find a text, "I got a text from Ui, she said she won't make it home today and that she said it'd be okay if you slept over,".

"Let me check with my parents really quick," Honoka reached for her phone hoping her parents could pick her up. "Hello, mom? I don't think I'll be able to make it home today with the storm,".

"Okay sweetie, we can drive over and pick you up if you want,"

"Y-" as Honoka was about to request a ride back home she realized something, Yui would be left home all by herself, her parents were inattentive and the one person who took care of her isn't around. Honoka felt a pang of guilt, was she really about to leave the person she loves all by herself because she was afraid?

"I'm fine mom I think it'll be better if I slept over,"

"Alright, don't do anything naughty while you're there," With that the call ended, Honoka's ticket out was gone.

"So?" Yui asked with a look of anticipation on her face.

"She said it's okay for m-" Honoka found herself on the floor with Yui in a suggestive position above her. Honoka was about to say something until she was cut off once again by Yui who rammed her lips up against Honoka's bringing the two into a passionate kiss. Yui licked Honoka's lips so she can gain access to Honoka's mouth, Honoka slowly opened her mouth, she closed her eyes and was ready to embrace Yui's siege on her mouth, but it never came. Instead Honoka heard a rumbling noise she opened her eyes and saw Yui get off of her.

"That's enough of that I'm hungry, hey Honoka is there anything you want to eat?" Yui asked offering Honoka a hand off the ground.

Dazed Honoka stared at the hand a bit, she soon realizes that Yui's finger has some bandages on them. "Yui are you okay? Why do you have those bandages?" Honoka asks as her expression shifts to a more concerned one.

Yui inspects her hand, "These? I've been a bit motivated lately so I've been practicing the guitar a lot," Yui explains with a small blush. After hearing that Mio's words flash through Honoka's mind. Honoka gets off the ground and bring Yui into a short embrace. "Keep up the good work then," Honoka says quietly into Yui's ear.

Flustered by Honoka's compliment Yui changes the subject. "A-as I was saying! Is there anything you want to eat?" She asks as her stomach rumbles again.

Honoka giggles "anything should be fine" she says as the two girls leave Yui's room and head into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make some Yakisoba then, is that alright?" Yui asks as she takes out some kitchen utensils. When everything is taken out you just stares at the plate a finger up to her mouth.

"Hey Yui, is everything alright?" Honoka asks looking over Yui's shoulder.

Yui turns around, eyes closed with a hand rubbing the back of her head. "Eheh... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now...".

Honoka giggles "here let me give you a hand," Honoka prepares the meal as Yui watches in awe.

Honoka was stirring the yakisoba in a pan over the stove, until Yui gave a her a hug from behind, causing her to jump and almost drop the pan. "You know Honoka you'd make a perfect wife someday," Yui whispers into Honoka's ear.

Honoka decided enough is enough now it's Yui's turn to feel embarrassed. She turns around and gives Yui a short kiss, she then grabs a nearby bandage forms it into a ring, gets down on one knee and takes Yui's hand she plants a couple of kisses on it and slips the bandage on one of Yui's fingers. "I'm only a perfect wife whenever you're around," she explained with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she expected a Yui with the flustered expression she saw a while ago, only to find a Yui with a crying face. Honoka quickly panicked and was about to apologize until she felt her hand move. Before she knew it Yui was holding Honoka's hand up to her heart. "Honoka, can you promise me that will be together forever?" Yui asks with the most innocent face Honoka's ever seen.

Honoka wipes off some of the tears on Yui's face and gives her a genuine smile. "I promise,". The two girls hug for a moment until the smell something unpleasant, it was a familiar smell...it smelt like... Burning! Honoka jumps up and checks on the yakisoba to find that it was dry and completely burnt. They re-prepared the yakisoba and start from scratch. After the meal was prepared the two decided to share a plate.

"Yui do you have any soy sauce?"

Yui drops her fork and face palmed herself "I was supposed to buy some a month ago," she sighs.

"Eh? You mean around the time we first met?".

Yui nods, "yea that's right it's all your fault!" Yui says accusingly as she points boldly at Honoka.

Honoka giggles "what are you talking about?" as she indulges herself in some more yakisoba. As she did she felt something tug against the noodles she was having, she couldn't get it out it seemed stuck, and somehow the noodle didn't snap either it was kind of like a rubber band, she kept trying to pull on the noodle but the other force was just pulling it back. Frustrated Honoka leaned back with all of her might, causing her to accidentally fall down. Yui fell down with her and the two girls were covered in a bunch of noodles. Honoka looked over to Yui to find that they were both trying to eat the same noodle. The two girls nibble towards each other until their lips meet.

"Honoka you should go on and take a bath, I'll clean up the mess we made here," Yui suggests as she gives Honoka a hand off the ground.

Honoka gladly accepted the hand, "Okay, is it alright I borrow a change of clothes too?" She says as she wipes some yakisoba off of her shoulder."

"Okay, the bathroom is over there," Yui explains as she points at the door next to her room.

(A/N: no lemon I promise . but maybe some other time...)

Honoka walks into the bathroom and begins to fill the bathtub with warm water, in the meanwhile she undresses and looks at herself in the mirror while she waits for the water to get in. Once the tub is full Honoka slowly submerges herself in the water. The comforting warmth was relaxing, she laid back and closed her eyes for relief. Once she opened them she saw Yui in the bath with a little rubber ducky. "Aw the duck is s- Ehhh?!" Honoka staggered at the realization that she and her girlfriend were completely naked together. "Y-Yui when did you get here?" Honoka stuttered.

"Hmm, couple minutes ago, I thought it might be fun for us to have a bath together!" Yui explained as she gave her little duck a squeak.

Honoka sighed _'Yui probably won't do anything inappropriate she's too innocent'_. While Honoka was lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the little duck float up to her.

"Hehe, he likes you!" Yui giggles as she reaches for the soap. "Hey Honoka let me wash your back!"

"Only if you let me wash yours,"

"Deal!" Yui moves over to Honoka and turns her around, as Yui washed her backs Honoka couldn't help but shiver. "Wow Honoka you're really sensitive here aren't you?" Yui teased playfully. Honoka couldn't do anything she had a difficult time even talking, seriously, since all Yui was doing was just tickling Honoka. "H-Yu-hi! Cuh-cut it ahaha!" Honoka blurted, after several minutes Yui decided to stop. "I-I'll get you back later," Honoka panted shooting Yui a glare, "Yeah yeah..." Yui gave Honoka a peck on the cheek, "lets get out of here,".

The two left the bathroom, went to Yui's room, and changed into pajamas, "hehe Yui we have the same size clothes," Honoka was posing in Yui's pajamas because she didn't bring any of her own. "Ooh you look so cute, we should go shopping for clothes together sometime!" Yui exclaimed. "Well we better get going to bed now," Honoka suggested

Yui flicked a switch to turn off the lights "yea we sh-" she was interrupted by a loud crackling noise causing her to jump. She clung onto Honoka and was shivering. "H-hey Yui are you alright? Honoka asked, Yui didn't say anything she was still shivering and she dug her face into Honoka's chest. Honoka ran her hand through her girlfriends hair,

"you're scared of thunder aren't you," Yui nodded still not showing her face. "Well I guess that means were gonna share a bed tonight,". Yui removed her face from Honoka's chest, "is that alright?" she asks hesitantly. "If the lightning scares you then hug me as tightly as you want, I'll be here for you," she says reassuringly as she sits on Yui's bed and extends her arms to invite Yui to a hug. Yui can barely see Honoka in the dark but she stumbles slowly stumbles over to her until the sound of thunder crackles again. This cause Yui to trip, fortunately for her Honoka was prepared to catch her. "On stormy day like these I want you to remember that I'll be your sunshine," she whispers into Yui's ear. Honoka re positions Yui so they're lying in bed, some more lightning strikes but Yui isn't fazed shes fast asleep in the arms of her girlfriend.

 **A/N: Alright there are some things I want to say, first of all this chapter took way to long to make but I lost my phone and got it back like a week later. I also want to apologize because I think this chapter is just really cliche. Next chapter is gonna take a while because a certain event is coming up K-on fans should know what I'm talking about. ;D**


	7. Happy Birthday!

Honoka awoke to the sound of an alarm clock, she tried to reach for it but she was unable to move her arms. Fortunately the other figure stopped the ringing. "Good morning!" Yui yawned with her mouth agape. Honoka took this opportunity to give Yui a kiss. Honoka quickly pressed her lips against Yui and easily stuck her tongue into Yui's mouth. Yui was defenseless Honoka had already breached Yui's mouth so all she could do was endure it. The two broke apart when they needed air.

"Hey Yui can I have breakfast," Honoka panted. Yui sat on her bed feeling a bit dazed. Honoka waved her hand in front of Yui to gain her attention. "Um Yui? Did I break you or something?".

Suddenly an idea popped into Honoka's head she got behind Yui with an suggestive grin on her face. She put her hands under Yui's clothes, causing the airhead to snap out of her trance.

"Um Honoka? What are you doing?" Yui asks realizing the situation she was in.

Honoka leans on Yui's shoulder and whispers "returning a favor," causing the guitarist to shiver. Yui suddenly felt a tingling feeling on her hips she realized what was actually happening but it was too late the revenge had already begun. "No-ho-ho-ho..." Yui cried as Honoka unleashed her tickling fury. Honoka stopped when Yui accidentally rolled off the bed in her fit of laughter.

"I'll leave you off with that," Honoka says triumphantly. Honoka didn't hear anything so she leaned over the bed to check on Yui. "Hey Yui are y-" Honoka was cut off when her face met a with a pillow.

"Haha, got ya!" Yui giggled as she runs out of the room.

Honoka removes the pillow from her face only to see that the door had been shut. "Oh we're going to play that game are we?" she asks to no one in particular. Honoka cautiously opens the door and takes a peek into the living room, it was quiet... Too quiet. Honoka slowly enters the living room with a pillow against her chest, prepared to endure any oncoming attack.

Yui was hiding under the kotatsu clutching a pillow hoping to get the drop on girlfriend. She heard the noise of slippers, ' _hehe shes making this too easy_ '. Yui slowly crawls out of her hiding spot but stops when a comes from behind pillow lands on the back of her head. She flinches and quickly turns around and finds Honoka standing above her. Before Yui can do anything Honoka pins her down.

"H-Honoka how did- I heard you over-," Yui was still trying to process what happened.

Honoka simply picked up a nearby slipper and tossed it, causing it to create a familiar noise. "It works in the movies," Honoka says with a playful grin.

"So... Now what?" Yui asks awkwardly as she attempts to struggle free.

Honoka's grin goes from a playful one to a mischievous one, "what now? Now I'm gonna return a favor,". Honoka slowly lifts up Yui's shirt and exposes her stomach. "H-Honok-ahahahaha staahaap!," Honoka giggled, "didn't think I'd forget about yesterday did you?" Honoka purrs.

After a while Honoka seceded from her tickling barrage leaving Yui breathless. "W-well played," Yui panted as she tried to regain her breathe.

Honoka stood up and offered her girlfriend a hand, which Yui sluggishly accepted. "So what should we have for breakfast?" Honoka asks as she pats her stomach.

Yui opens the fridge and takes out a couple of eggs. "Honoka how do you like your eggs?".

"Sunny-side up," ' _how fitting..._ ' Yui thought, Honoka takes a seat at a table and texts her mom saying she'll come home soon.

Yui also prepares a couple strips of bacon, preparing a rather western breakfast.

As the two finished their breakfast Ui came home from Azusa's house. "I'm home!" She announced. She quickly went up to Yui "Sis, were you able to sleep last night? There was a lot of thunder," she ask worriedly.

"It's all fine Ui I was able to sleep thanks to Honoka," Yui says as she gives Honoka a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much for taking care of my sister, I don't know what she would've done if you weren't around," Ui placed her hands around Honoka's as a polite gesture.

"Don't worry about I had a great time with your sister last night," Honoka replays what she just said in her head. "W-wait I mean't it was fun hanging out with Yui!" Honoka explains nervously hoping Ui didn't take anything out of context.

Ui giggles, she looks at Yui who turned on the television, looking for some anime to watch. She then leans towards Honoka and asks her something

"Sure, just text me some of the details later," Honoka pulls out her phone and exchanges numbers with Ui.

At this point Yui noticed Honoka's and Ui's little conversation. "Ehh? What are you guys talking about?". Yui asks with a suspicious look.

"N-nothing! Ui and I were just exchanging number," Honoka explains with a nervous laugh.

Yui stares at them for a bit, she pointed two finger towards her eyes then points at them, giving the two the 'I'm watching you' signal before turning back to the television.

The two sighed, "anyway I better get going," Honoka says as she reaches for her purse.

"Ehh, Can't you stay a little bit longer?" Yui pouted.

"No sorry, I gotta help my parents at the bakery today," Honoka explained, she went over to her shoes and bent over to put them on. At that moment she felt a weight on her back and arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey, we should go out sometime," Yui playfully whispers in her ear.

Honoka giggled, "deal!" As Honoka walks out the door she looks back and notices Ui giving her a wink, she slightly nods and goes on her way.

~1 Week Time skip!~

"Rise and shine!" a voice cheered, Yui groggily opened her eyes and saw two suns shining on her, one in the sky and one being her girlfriend. Yui lazily rolls over, "mmh five more minutes," she whines, unfazed by the unexpected presence.

"Eh aren't you at least a bit surprised that I'm in you're house this early in the morning?" Honoka pouted. She sat beside Yui on her bed and poked her cheek, "c'mon I'm taking you on the date I promised you,". Yui remained motionless, "playing like that are we?" Honoka sighed.

Yui eyes remained closed and she failed to notice Honoka moving in on her, until she felt a pair of lips press against her own. Yui played along and opened her mouth to give Honoka entrance, which was a big mistake. Honoka graciously accepted the offer and went in, the two tongues played around for a while. Yui began to wonder when Honoka would pull out, her mouth began to get sore, saliva was dripping down her cheek, and the two girls were exchanging warm air. Yui's eyes shot open and she sat up trying to regain her breath.

"Took you long enough!" Honoka panted, recovering from her own attack, she didn't expect Yui to hold out so long.

"Geez what'd you do that for?" Yui whined, wiping away some of the saliva.

"In the fairy-tales they say that the princess is awaken from a kiss by a prince, but in this case it's another princess!" Honoka explains.

"Alright princess, let me get dressed and then we'll go out," Yui gives Honoka a peck on the cheek and gets changed. After Yui gets prepare the two say goodbye to an Ui that seemed to be preoccupied with something.

After a while the two girls find themselves in a nearby mall. "Alright Yui, where should we head to first?" Honoka asked looking around. It was pretty early so there weren't too many people in the mall.

"Um, how about the food court?" Yui asked, patting her stomach seeing as she didn't have time to get breakfast. "Did you eat yet Honoka?".

"Not really, I rushed over to your house pretty early," Honoka explained as the two made their way to the food court.

"Why did you show up at my house that early though?" Yui asked recalling this mornings events. It seemed a bit suspicious.

Honoka paused, "Um, so we can be together as long as we want?" Honoka explained unconvincingly. Before Yui could press any further, the two arrived at the food court. " What do you want to get Yui?".

"Cake?" Yui's eyes were shining at the thought of eating the delicacy.

"Cake this early? We really shouldn't your gonna some cake later an-" Honoka cut herself off. Before Yui could ask anything Honoka ran over to a pastry cart and bought two buns with chocolate filling. She runs back to Yui and hands her one of the buns, "here is this okay? You should make room for later,".

"Thanks, but is something going to happen later?" Yui asks as she takes a bite out of her bun.

"Alright to be honest I wanted to take you to the new cheesecake factory that was supposed open up today as a surprise," Honoka explained as she pointed at an empty food counter at the corner of the food court. "But I guess their not opening so I guess I'll take you some other time,". Yui seemed a little disappointed, "but hey, we should do some shopping while we're here!" Honoka suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Yui said as the two finished up their breads.

"Hey Yui you some chocolate on you're cheek, here let me take care of it," Honoka leaned in and licked the chocolate off causing Yui's face to go red.

"Hey, that was supposed to be mine!" Yui pouted she leaned into Honoka and kissed her. Honoka refused to open her mouth so Yui to hold of her chin and gently dragged it down. With her mouth open Yui had a little adventure in Honoka's mouth as she tried to recover some of the chocolate Honoka took, before she was lightly pushed away.

"Geez Yui, please don't do those kind of things in public, it's embarrassing," Honoka complained.

"Hmph, it's your fault for teasing me," Yui pouted, "you know I can't control myself,".

"Alright, alright save it for later for now let's go shopping,".

The two girls enter a nearby clothing store, and picked out several dresses to change into. Once they had a some outfits they went to a the changing room. Yui had a dress that she struggled to put on, "hey Honoka can you hell me zip this dress?" Yui asks as she unlocks the door to her stall. Honoka obliges and enters the stall and locks the door behind her. It was at that moment Honoka was pushed up against the wall, "you did say later right?" Yui asked playfully. Honoka giggled, "alright you got me,". Their lips brushed against each other when.

Ring ring*

The two stopped at the noise of someones phone going off. Honoka realizes the phone is hers, "um, one minute,". She quick leaves the stall and answers the phone. "Hello?... Uh-huh... Already?... Alright we'll be there soon,". With that Honoka hung up.

"Who was that?" Yui asked slightly annoyed.

"It was my mom she said my is coming over so I should head home, I'm gonna head off I'll see you later," with that Honoka was on her way out.

Yui changed into her normal clothes and went home in a bad mood. ' _At least give me a goodbye kiss, geez'_ Yui had awakened at the crack of dawn, couldn't get her cake, she couldn't even spend some quality time with her girlfriend. Yui Gloomily made her way to the door and opened it. When she entered the lights had been turned off, ' _guess I'll be alone for a while,'._ Yui sighed and turned on the lights, it was then Yui was greeted by a series of cheers and other loud noises, "surprise!".

"Wha-woah!" Yui stumbled back from the suprise, "what are you guys doing here?" Yui asked. The members of Muse and Houkago Tea Time were present, as well as Nodoka, Ui, and Sawako. They were in a semi-circle in front of Yui so they moved apart to reveal a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Yui!'. "Wait, what?!" Yui pulled out her phone and checked the date, it read November 27th. "Ehh?!". Yui was trying to gather her thoughts until she was offered a hand, she looked up to see Honoka, Yui slowly took hold of the hand and was pulled into a hug, "happy birthday Yui,". She felt another pair of arms wrap around her, it was Ui, then another pair of arms came, and again, and again, until she was completely surrounded by loved ones.

Once everyone broke away Yui excitedly looked around, "does that mean mom and dad ar-". Yui didn't need to be told she could tell from the expression on everyones face. Ui handed her older sister an envelope from her parents, she simply put it into her pocket without a second thought. "Why so glum chums, its a party remember? Lets have some fun!" Yui cheered. Everyone looked at each other, seeming a bit uncertain.

"You heard her, lets party nya!" cheered the energetic cat girl. She took Yui's hand and lead her towards the living room, "after all we can't let our efforts go to waste nya!". Yui surveyed the room and found balloons, snacks, and a pile of presents. Rin handed Yui a party popper, "here nya, you do the honors,". Yui giggled and pulled on the popper, releasing confetti everywhere, "let's get this party started!".

Everyone was talking, eating, and doing whatever you do at parties (I wouldn't know :p). People took turns going up to Yui giving her their regards, as well as taking part in a short conversation with her. "Thanks for helping me change the mood Rin,".

"Nyo pawblem (I'm sorry I had to...), nyo party's gonnya be a sad party when I'm here," Rin cheers as she strikes a little cat pose.

Yui giggled and mimicked the pose, "lets pawrty 'till be drop," Yui exclaims giving her catlike friend a high paw. Rin's eyes we're sparkling "I-I'll talk to you in a bit..." Rin says as she makes her way to an Azusa wearing a cat ear hairband.

Once Yui was alone Honoka made her way to girlfriend. Yui acknowledged Honoka's presence, "geez when you left me back at the mall I was upset!" Yui pouted, pretending to be angry.

Honoka giggled, "aww did you really miss me that much?". Yui makes an attempt to kiss Honoka but is stopped, "not while everyone is here Yui,".

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Yui takes Honoka hand and brings her to the middle of the clears her throat and gathers every ones attention, "everyone I have an announcement to make... Honoka and I are a cou-". Honoka covers Yui's mouth a bit too late, everyone has a general idea of what Yui mean't to say. The two were met with a series of cheers and congratulations. Tsumugi and Nozomi gave each other a fist bump, Hanayo was fan-girl squealing, and Umi disappointingly handed Kotori some yen. After that people went back to their previous conversations. Azusa and Maki went up to congratulate their seniors, along with a Rin who was clinging onto Azusa who was still wearing the head band as well as a Hanayo who was trying to pry Rin off.

"Congratulations," Azusa looked at Honoka, "be careful around her, she likes tackling people into hugs randomly," Azusa explains, having several months worth of experience since joining the light music club. "Eh, what do you mean?" Yui asks as she hugs her junior along with Rin.

Honoka giggles, "that warning would've been nice a couple weeks ago, by the way Azusa, whats up with the cat ears?".

The girl sighed and pointed at a certain teacher accompanied with Kotori, who were forcing people into outfits. They were currently trying to get Nico into another cat outfit despite her protest.

"Huh, I'm gonna check this out," Honoka made her way to the trio to investigate, but once she got into proximity, they took hold of her and tried to put an outfit on her too. "Umi help me!" the blunnette just watched, fully aware of what would happen if she got too close.

With that Yui was left alone with the four first years, "um, she would her?" Maki asks.

"Once sensei get like this theres no stopping her," Yui explained.

"Anyway, tell me how you two got together, and tell me all the details!" Hanayo demanded holding a pencil and notepad. One anecdote later and Hanayo was entranced by the young love story. On the other hand, Azusa and Maki found the story underwhelming.

"So Honoka ran into a wall and you two started to make out?" Maki asks.

"yep I even have the pictures from the photobooth," Yui got a hold off the pictures from her wallet. The first couple of pictures had the two girls posing, the next one had thrm kissing, the fourth one had Honoka fall back when she ran into a wall, and the last one was them kissing again.

Hanayo pulled out her wallet "I'll give you $5 for a copy," she begged.

Yui was uncertain, "I'm not so su-".

"I'll give you $20 so you can buy a cake or something!".

"Deal! Just um, don't go selling copies of the picture or anything,".

"Don't worry I'm gonna treasure this,".

After a while people were on there way out after saying happy birthday to her one last time after they helped clean up the mess. Honoka went up to Yui and gave her a kiss. "About the date this morning, I promise I'll take you on a real one soon, alright?". With that Honoka left leaving only the two sisters.

Yui recalled the envelope from earlier, so she took it out and opened it. ' _Sorry we won't make it to you're birthday party, mama and papa are really busy, I hope you know that we love you, and that we enjoyed spending the last 16 years watching grow into a young adult, once we get back we promise we'll spend time together like a real family'._ Yui sighed and took the money that came along with the envelope.

"One-chan are you okay?" Ui asks.

"I'm fine I'm just gonna go and open the other present now," Yui says reassuringly as she makes her way to the pile of gifts. Yui received some money, clothes, and plushies from her friends. She saved Honoka's gift for last she opens it up to find a stuffed bear holding a some paper. When she went to examine the paper she say what seemed to be some lyrics and in large text read **'let's make a song together!'.**

 **A/N: Yay! Happy Birthday to Yui! Sorry this chapter took so long to upload and thank you for waiting patiently, I just wanted this one to be on Yui's birthday. Hopefully the next chapters won't take as long for me to upload.**


	8. The Song

Yui stared at the the words in front of her, ' **I want to make a song with you!'**. The airhead already knew that, weren't Umi and Mio already working on a song for them? Whatever, she held off those thought and would ask Honoka later.

"Hey Ui, thanks, for everything," Yui looked up from the paper and smiled at her sister who was doing the dishes.

"You're welcome sis, and I didn't get to congratulate you and Honoka,". Ui had finished the dishes and put some of the leftover cake in the fridge, she looked at her sister expectantly, "we're gonna save this cake for later alright Yui?".

"Alright, alright," Yui sighed, Ui watched her sister, unsatisfied with the response, "I won't, I'm seventeen now Ui, I'm almost an adult!" Yui stated proudly as she puffed her chest.

"If you say so," Ui giggles as she went towards her room, a couple seconds later she a shuffling noise and someone whining, "ehh?," Ui sighed "I put it behind the vegetables," she explained. Causing her sister to jump after being caught, she turned around to see her sister on the ground covered in cake, rubbing the back of her head, trying to make a innocent pose. "You never change sis," Ui said happily as she walked over to help her up, "I'll get the bath ready,".

* * *

Yui was on her way to Honoka's house, where the two agreed to spend time together. On the way there she stopped at a nearby convenience store to buy a some snacks, as she walked up to the counter she heard a voice at the back of her head, reminding her to buy something, but she dismissed the thought and went on her way to the ginger's house. Upon arrival Yui knocked on the door to be greeted by Yukiho, "hi, Yui happy belated birthday! Come on in,".

"Thanks Yukiho, pardon the intrusion!," the brunette entered the house. Before she could ask for her girlfriend the energetic ginger appeared atop the stairs, and gestured the airhead to come into her room. Yui made her way to Honoka's room after giving her sister a small bow.

"So Honoka what's this thing about making a song?" She asked once the two were in the idols room. "Aren't we already making one? Everyone's been working hard on it," she pulls out the paper with the lyrics on them.

"No no no, that song belongs to Muse and After School Tea Time, I want a song that belongs to us," the ginger explained.

Yui reads Honoka's lyrics aloud, " _if you're a cake I'll be your strawberry so I can be on top, we're like two wheels on a bicycle because we roll together, be my pillowcase so I can be insi-_ ".

Flustered, the idol placed her hands over her girlfriend's mouth, cheeks dusted in red, "alright, the lyrics might need a bit more work,".

"Okay, but what does it mean to be inside me?" The airhead asked.

"w-we'll talk about it later," she didn't want to be the one to give her 'the talk'.

"But…"

"Later!" The ginger cried as she snatched the lyrics away from her girlfriend.

"Fine, but now what, are going to start from scratch?" The guitarist plopped herself onto Honoka's bed, already squeezing one of her plushies. "What kind of song are we trying to make anyway?"

"Um, a love song?" The ginger was uncertain, she wasn't really one to would plan ahead. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

Yukiho was standing outside her sister's room with a tray with some snacks and tea, wondering if it was a good idea for her to go in, ' _They're probably working really hard I hope I'm not interrupting anything,'_. Yukiho opened the door and froze seeing the two kissing, she attempted to close the door but was stopped by her older sister who broke the kiss and swiftly dragged her into the room, almost spilling over the assorted tea set.

"Geez Yukiho, at least knock if you're gonna come in," Honoka sighed. "Oh and thanks for the tea,". She took hold of the teapot and poured some tea into three cups.

"Um, Honoka have you told your sister about us being a thing yet?" Yui asked after noticing Yukiho's paralysis.

Upon hearing those words she snapped out of her trance, "ehh?!".

"Oh, well I guess not," the airhead stated, nonchalantly reaching for her own cup of tea.

"Y-you two are... And you guys were…" the poor girl couldn't think straight.

"Yes we're dating, and calm down we weren't doing anything dirty, we were finding some inspiration for a song we were writing," the idol explained.

"Song?".

"Yeah, see?" The idol explained pointing at several pieces of paper scattered on the table.

Yukiho who had somewhat recovered decided to take a peek at some of these lyrics. ' _I can't spell fun without U… Nature called they want their beauty back… I'd still date you even if you were wearing a mustache,'._ Yukiho stopped reading the bad pickup lines and went rummaging through the papers, "so... where are the lyrics?".

"Those were the lyrics…" Yui was twirling a pen in her hand, "we couldn't find any inspiration so we thought that if we did some, you know… that we would get something done," she explained awkwardly.

"Then why don't you guys ask the other fo-"

"No!" the couple cried simultaneously, shooting the younger girl a small glare.

Honoka gathered the papers and shifted them into a stack. "They're already working on another song but this one is ours,".

"Then two better back to it," Yukiho walked out of the room and turned back last time to see the couple brainstorming, she smiled "good luck you lovebirds," with that she was gone.

A couple minutes after Yukiho left Yui turned to her girlfriend, "let's continue where we left off shall we?" she said seductively closing the gap between them.

* * *

After several hours while the two were able to make unbelievable progress! Pretty much nothing wa accomplished! Besides the several sheets of paper containing multiple bad pickup lines, and the total hour they spent kissing hoping to gain something out it, only to receive a sore jaw.

"Umi and Mio are really amazing huh? I wish we could make lyrics like they can," Honoka sighed.

"Yeah but working is hard, and I'd rather spend more time with you," the brunette snuggled against her girlfriend seeking comfort.

After noticing the time Yui began to gather some of her things, "I better get going maybe we'll find some inspiration later,".

"Yeah alright," the ginger led her girlfriend to the front door and sent her off with a peck on the cheek.

Yui got thirsty as she was walking back home so she went to a nearby store, while she was there she picked up a couple of things before going on her way.

"I'm back!" she announces once she finally reached her house, "Ui, I bought you a drink, here you go,". The airhead placed a bag on the table and made her way to her room.

"Thanks sis," Ui opened the bag and froze, the drink Yui offered was there but it was accompanied by a certain condiment. The little sister went to her Guitarist's room to examine her, she was taken aback from what she saw. Yui was working? Normally she would just lay around and ask for some and munch on stuff. But there she was, with a pen in hand. Not wanting to break her concentration the little sister silently closed the door deciding to turn in early.

* * *

Yui woke up slouched over her desk covered in a blanket, Yui looked at the assorted papers where she was trying to come up with a title for the song the day before. 'The Guitarist and the Idol', 'Doki Doki Hato', 'Ai No Ai', etc. These titles didn't really click and the airhead didn't really like them, especially that first one. She looked over one of the papers and sees a title she didn't remember writing. " **ETERNITY** ". Eternity? Somehow it felt fitting, she sent a text to Honoka sending her the name she just chose.

A little while later Yui got a response, "Sounds gud to me! now we gotta work on da lyrics q.q, anyway I'll cya later (^3^) ,"

Feeling famished the girl made her way to the kitchen, hearing some familiar voices, "This tastes wonderful Ui, thank you for the breakfast,".

Guest? This early in the morning that's a bit weird. Once she made it into the view of the kitchen she saw her "guests". "Mama? Papa?".

Upon hearing the voice of their daughter the two figures turned around,"Good morning Yui we're back,".

Yui couldn't hold back she made a dash towards them to embrace them into a hug, "welcome back," she says softly.

 **A/N: Short chapter, I had no idea what I wanted to do for this one so I'll try to make some of the later chapters longer for you guys, 3, and thanks for the support you've been giving me for the past couple of chapters.**


	9. Parents

*Ring*, the sounds of the doorbell goes off causing the residents inside to open their door. They were greeted by a certain ginger looking to spend time with their daughter.

"Um, hello it's nice to meet you, my name is Honoka Kousaka," the girl introduced herself with a bow.

The two parents return the bow, "Oh my, you must be Yui's girlfriend she told us all about you, please come in," the mother states as she makes the gesture for the idol to go into the house.

"Alr-," the girl froze, "I'm sorry, but what did you call me?" She asked hoping to have misheard the mother.

"You're Yui girlfriend aren't you?" The lady asked worried hoping not offend one of her daughter's friends.

"W-what, she told you about us?!" she shrieked, the idol has yet to tell her own parents about the relationship. She told Yukiho but that wasn't too much of a big deal and when they told their friends it wasn't a big deal either, after all they're friends. But parents? Nope, no way, that would be waaay too awkward especially since she's dating another girl.

"Yup! She even showed us some pictures," the father pulls out the photo booth pictures, and smiles "You must be really bold Honoka! she told us how you kissed her before confessing your feelings,"

"Ehh, and you two are okay with her being with… You know… Another girl?" she asked, covering her face with her hands in an attempt to hide the embarrassment that was written in red all over her face.

The parents look at each other and back at the girl, "of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?"

"I-it's just that…"

"Honokaaaa!" a faint voice can be heard growing louder as the person draws near. It was then that Yui ran up to her and greeted her with a kiss. Causing the two parents to squeal.

"That's our daughter!" Her father exclaims proudly as he puts an arm around his wife.

"Oh my she so bold!" the mother states, as she reaches for her phone in an attempt to save the moment.

"Alright, alright we should give these two some privacy," Ui, the youngest in her household leads her disappointed parents away as they attempt to protest, "awwww, Ui! You're no fun,". The girl shoots them a glare that screamed danger. "A-alright dear let's go to our room," the father suggest nervously. Before they left looked at the ginger one last time and waved "It was nice meeting you dear,".

Once they were lead away Yui noticed her girlfriend who was still standing outside, not moving an inch. "So… you gonna come inside?" No response. "Hey Honoka are you alright?" She took hold of her girlfriend's hand, causing her to snap out of her trance.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah it's nothing, it's just how can you tell your parents about us so casually?"

The airhead was confused, the answer seemed pretty obvious even to her."Hm? What do you mean? They're my parents, they should know who I'm dating right?". She explained as they both made their way to her room.

Hoping to get some advice the ginger pressed further. "But wasn't it embarrassing? Weren't you at least a bit worried?"

"mm, not really, my parents like to tell me that no matter who I become they'll support me, so while we were at dinner I kinda bragged about you, ehehe," she rubbed the back of her head, feeling a bit embarrassed about the last bit.

The ginger considered telling her parents about her relationship, wondering how they'd react. she followed the train of thought, and dismissed them when the two made it to the brunettes room.

"Anyway, I liked the title you came up with Yui, 'ETERNITY' it's a nice change of pace from the song we usually do,".

"Ehehe, thanks I just saw the word on the paper and thought that we should give it a shot, so let's get to work."

The two worked for what felt like an eternity, blood, sweat, and tears were being poured onto their work, all of the energy they had was drained as time when on, so they took a break when Ui came in with some snacks, when she came in she saw that the two exhausted sprawled across the floor after the gruesome three minutes they spent working.

"Here you go you two, how much progress have you two made so far?" The younger sister asked as she set down the assorted snacks.

"Thanks Ui, we made a title and started the first verse," The airhead explained.

Curious, the younger sister examined the paper, ' _we,_ ' was all that was written on the paper. "We?" she began.

"Ran out of ideas," the other sister finished. "We've been trying to be original, but that's impossible cause everything's already been done," frustrated, the brunette ruffles her hair and lies on her back next to her girlfriend. "It kinda feels like stealing when you use something someone already did,".

Figuring the two wouldn't make any progress at this rate Ui decided to give some advice, "you know it's alright if you want to borrow ideas from another song, originality isn't about _**what**_ ideas you use, it's about _**how**_ you use these ideas to make it yours," Ui explained looking down, once she faces them she notices blank expressions on their faces, "ah um, sorry I didn't to lecture you two while you we're working,".

She was about to leave when she was given a hug by her sister, "thank you Ui, for everything,".

She hums and shakes her head, "it's nothing, anyway I should leave you to it, if you need anything feel free to call me,". The little sister makes her way to her own room.

Once she leaves the airhead looks at her girlfriend, "maybe we should have her write the song,". The ginger shoots her a dirty look, "joking! Joking haha… L-let's get back to work,". The brunette nervously shuffles back into working position. She tries to work until she feels the ginger place her forehead on the her back while wrapping her arms around her waist. "H-honoka? What's up?" she asks placing her hand atop the idols. She gets no response, "is this about asking Ui to write the song?" she feels the idol's head shaking from side to side on, "hmm," the brunette quickly scans through the prior events, "is it about my parents?" Honoka shakes her head again, the airhead ponders for a bit, "then is it about... hugging Ui?" She feels the arms around her waist wrap tighter, _bingo,_ "aww, Honoka I didn't know you could get jealous, that's so cute!". she hears a voice whimper, "I'm not jealous!". Yui breaks out of her lover's hold so she can turn around and tackle the ginger to the floor with an embrace. "You know if you want some hugs all you need to do is ask, I'll always have some ready for you,".

As stubborn as Honoka was she couldn't force herself to stay mad and found herself returning the embrace. "All better now, let's get back to work!" As Yui gets off of Honoka she is pulled back down, "buuuut I kind of feel like working like this, is that fine?" Giving Yui puppy eyes.

Overwhelmed by the ginger's cuteness she couldn't help but comply, "yup, it's fine by me!"

* * *

After sometime the two managed to get some work done while they were stuck in an embrace, the two were using some ideas from both Hokago Teatime and Muse, it was about time for Honoka to head home. She said goodbye to Yui and gave her a farewell kiss, afterwards she left her in her room to continue her work, she addressed her departure to the rest of the household and began putting on her shoes, but before the idol could leave Mrs. Hirasawa stopped her, "Honoka may I ask you do something?" she looked at Yui to see if she was watching before continuing, "please take care of our daughter, we know we aren't around very often so she gets lonely a lot," she looks down guiltily. "We know we're being selfish but, we have another business trip coming up soon so, is it alright if you..?".

"Say no more, you can count on me! I'm not with Yui because I have too, I'm gonna stay with her because I want to, so I guess I can be a little selfish too," the ginger reassuringly grinned.

The mother looked up taken aback by the words before smiling, "looks like we can rest easy with you by her side, thank you, are you sure that you don't want to stick around for dinner?".

"Thank you, but I have something I have to tell my parents at dinner, so maybe next time," she explains.

"Alright then be careful on the way home, and please, come back soon,". the two make their way to the door and Honoka waves before heading home, mentally preparing to tell her parents about Yui.

* * *

"WHAT? OUR DAUGHTER IS DATING ANOTHER GIRL?! WE DIDN'T WASTE SIXTEEN YEARS OF RAISING YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE JUST SO YOU CAN END UP ANOTHER GIRL, YOU'RE NO DAUGHTER OF OURS, GET OUT!" Honoka's mother was outraged by the sudden news, and her father prepared to get a belt, at least in her head that's what was going down, while she was actually eating dinner with her family. _Um, maybe this wasn't too much of a good idea, but it's like Yui said they're my parents and they deserve to know._

Gathering her courage, the idol finally decided to speak up, "um, Mom? Dad? I have something I have to tell you,".

"What is it dear? Did something happen?" asked with a worried expression.

The ginger looked into her mother's eyes, for a split second she could see the face flash to fury and anger, only to return back to the soft worried gaze, "Um, it's just that,". _Crap, how did Yui pull this off there's no way I co-_ *buzz* _huh?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone going off, _huh speak of the devil,_ it was Yui and she had sent a text. 'Honk! Help! Mio discovered our little song abort! Abort! . The ginger giggled, _she really is special huh? Well I as long as she stays with me I won't worry about what others think. "_ Mom, Dad I started dating… Yui".

"Oh it's about that? Yeah we already knew that, right dear?" the husband simply nodded, a man of few words.

"Ehh?! How did you?" the ginger accusingly glared at her sister who simply shrugged off the acquisition.

"Remember last time Yui was over?" the mother asked earning a nod from her eldest daughter. "Well… let's just say our wall aren't known for being soundproof,".

"Wait so that means you heard us when we were…" Referring to their methods to find 'inspiration' for the song.

"Yep! I'm surprised you can hold your breathe for that long! I guess it comes from all that singing huh?" the mother seemed relatively nonchalant.

"So, are you both okay with… You know…" she asks, awkwardly fidgeting in her seat, with her face being flushed red.

The two parent looked at each other and grinned, suddenly the both had an arm extended above their head, they then swing downward until the arm is perpendicular to its original position and stick their thumb up simultaneously. _Did they practice that or something?_ You can see the sparkles in their eyes flaming with passion and pride for their daughter. "We're proud of you Honoka, so I want you to move on and fight!" the flamboyant mother cheered, while her husband nodded again.

Honoka sighed watching her parents. _You're kinda over exaggerating a bit_ , but she was happy, thankful, _I guess this wasn't so much of a big deal after all huh?._

While Honoka was lost in her thoughts her mother snapped her back to really, "so… Sweetie now that you let your secret out tell us all about your relationship," you can tell her mother was eager to listen to the details, Yukiho was just as curious, even the stone faced father couldn't help but be a little intrigued in his daughter's love life.

The ginger sighed, "do I have too?" _I knew this would get awkward for me somehow._

The entire family grinned and nodded in sync.

"Okay, okay, well it started when…"

 **A/N: Thank you all for the support you've been giving me, some of the progress might slow down because I kinda want to work on a couple other fanfics, but don't worry I'll make sure to keep this one going for a while. :D**


	10. Civil War

"Hey Umi, um should we go check on them?" Kotori and Umi were currently waiting patiently in front of the student council office for Honoka and Yui who were discussing something, but the questionable sounds escaping the room began to peak their curiosity.

"Alright," the archer places her hand on the door knob hesitantly, preparing to open the door, "I really hope we're not interrupting anything," the knob is turned and a scene unravels in front of them. An intense battle between two lovers, a relationship and a bond withering, as the two girls clash in a duel of fate, where blood is shed and only one will prevail. At least that was what Kotori saw, what Umi saw and what actually went on was Yui and Honoka rolling around on the ground yelling nonsense at each other.

"Umi, we have to stop them! They'll rip each other to shreds!" the ash-haired girl cried. Genuinely worried for her two friends.

Frustrated with the scene before her, the blunette began pinching the bridge of her nose, "how did it get to this?". She wondered that for a bit before the two second years went to the ones who were fighting to pry the couple off of each other. Causing them to scramble after each other as the distance between them is increased while they're being pulled away.

"Lemme go! I'm not done with her yet!" the ginger was still trying to break free from the archer, fortunately Umi's iron grip wouldn't let up.

Yui was also struggling, giving Kotori a hard time, suddenly an idea came to her, "h-hey Yui if you stop struggling I'll get you some cheesecake!". This didn't stop Yui's fury, in fact she almost broke out of the hold, "what about two slices?". With that Yui stopped, she turned and looked at the tailor with sparkles in her eyes, "really?".

"Yeah sure anytime," Kotori sighed, hearing this Honoka snapped and with some new found strength, broke free from Umi's grip, as she rushes towards the others she fails to notice the object that will ultimately lead to her demise, the chair. The four legged monster catches one of the ginger's legs as she tries to run by, causing her to fall face first, once she had fallen Umi swiftly pinned her in a position where she sits on her friend with one hand on her back. The archer looks over to the mighty chair and silently expresses her gratitude, before going back to the situation at hand. Honoka was still struggling to break free while Yui was awkwardly waiting with Kotori. Umi looked down at the girl she was pinning, "you done yet?".

"No!" The ginger used all her strength to push herself up but immediately plopped back down under her friend's weight. "Okay, I'm done now,".

"Good now I want you two to make up, or we can stay here all day," the blunette glared at the bickering couple.

The ginger scoffs, "after what she did? Yeah okay… Ow!" she received a karate chop to the head from an Umi who doesn't feel like dealing with sass.

"What happened between you two anyway?" the designer asked.

"Well… wouldn't you like to know?" Honoka shot a glare at her childhood friend.

*Three weeks earlier*

* * *

On the school roof of Otonizaka High School a certain blonde Russian claps her hands to get everyone's attention after practice, "alright everyone, now that Umi and Mio finished the lyrics, we'll have to work on the melody,". The former student council president looks over to a certain tomato hair girl, "by the way Maki, do want to play the piano with Mugi, or do you want to dance with us?".

"I think I'll dance with you guys if you don't mind…" the first year twirls her hair, "n-not that I want to dance with you guys,".

Yui, who made her way to the Muse practice area with her band tilted her head in confusion, "so does she want to dance or…" she began.

Hanayo intercepted the question, "don't question it, just don't," Yui looks at the other Muse member who simply shake their heads. "Um… Okay,".

"Anyway we still need the tune," the Russian was addressing the band, "do you have any idea when you can get it done?"

The bassist of the band spoke up,"well that depends, is there a deadline for the melody?"

"Hm, I don't know maybe two weeks?".

This time the drummer spoke up, "then they'll be done in three!".

"Okay then I guess we're done here, meeting dismissed,".

Yui gathered her things and was prepared to make her way home along with everyone else. But before she could leave the rooftop, "hey Yui, wait up!" A voice called. The brunette turned around to find out the voice belong to a girl with ashen hair. "Hey Kotori, what's up?".

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about somethings, is that alright?"

"Yeah su-," *rumble*, "ehehe, sorry about that," the airhead rubs the back of her head and places an arm around her stomach after it rumbled.

The tailor giggled, "that alright if you're free why don't we go somewhere to eat?"

Yui could barely hold back her excitement, she lept into Kotori's arms, "sure!".

Meanwhile Honoka gathered her thing and went over to the slot where she usually met her childhood friends before going home. Only to see one of the two was present, "hey Umi where's Kotori?".

"She had something to do so she said we should head home without her," she points at the tailor who is seen walking away with Yui.

"Oh, okay," a pang of jealousy hits Honoka, _what am I thinking? Kotori's my best friend and Yui's my girlfriend, of course I can trust them… Right?_ The ginger snaps out of her thoughts when Umi gathers her attention."Honokaaa, come on as important as school is I don't plan on staying here all day,"she was impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Huh? Uh sorry let's get going,".

"You don't have to worry about anything I'm sure they're not doing anything fishy,"

The ginger clung onto her childhood friend's arm, "b-but how can you be so sure,"

Umi sighed and patted Honoka on the head, "look I may not be Mugi or Nozomi or anything but be even I can tell that they're just friends, so calm down,".

While Umi continued to console her friend Yui turned around to see her girlfriend cling onto her friend while she was receiving pats on the head, the brunette smiled, "they're really close aren't they?".

Kotori turned to where Yui was facing, "well the three of us have been friends since we were kids,".

"Since kids huh?" Yui was recalling childhood memories with Nodoka and her little sister, how she would cling onto them for help, _I guess Honoka and I have a lot more in common than we thought._

"Hey Yui is everything okay?" Kotori asks, noticing her friend who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "You're not jealous are you?".

"Hm? Nah I cling on to people all the time," the guitarist explains while she clings onto Kotori, "see?... I was just thinking about my own childhood friends,". She explains letting go of the tailor as the two leave the school grounds, "anyway what did you want to talk about?".

"Well I design the costumes for the group so, I was wondering if you guys had any preferences for outfits,".

"Mm, well I guess I'm fine with anything, Sawako Sensei is usually the one who makes our outfits," the two continue to converse as they head to a nearby fast food restaurant.

"Oooh they have cheesecake here?!" The airhead exclaims as she inspects the menu, "oh but Mio said I should watch my weight," cakeoholic patted her stomach in despair. She looks over to her friend who also seemed tempted to buy herself some dessert. "Hey Kotori, you wanna split one with me?".

The idol's face brightened up a bit as she clung on to Yui's, "I would love too!". she cheered, making the brunette giggle.

'Coincidentally' Honoka and Umi happened to walk past the very same fast food restaurant, and let's just say Honoka wasn't very happy with what she saw through the windows which were partially covered with posters containing ads.

"Honoka are you listening? I'm trying to give you advice for the song you're making with Yui so you better be listening,". Once Mio learned about the song the couple were making, she let the cat out of the bag and let everyone else know about their little project. Now the two are just getting flooded by advice from their fellow peers. Anyway, Umi noticed the absence of her friend's attention, and snapped her fingers.

"Huh? Oh sorry, you had me at making a rhythm out of words,"

"Geez, is something wrong? Are you still worried about them?"

"No,not at all," the ginger faked a smile, she didn't know why but something inside her compelled her to lie, to bottle the feelings, even if the feelings were eating away from inside. "Anyway, what were you trying to tell me?".

"Well, as I was saying, cadence is…".

Once the duo received their order they went to a window seat, where they were able to see the sun set over the city, painting the sky orange with silhouettes of buildings and skyscrapers. "It's a nice view huh? I should take Honoka to see the sunset sometime," the brunette nibbled on some fries as she basked in the view.

Kotori smiled, "you really do care about her don't you?".

"Well of course I do! She's the reason I met you and everyone else, she helped me with my fear of thunder, and whenever I see her she's always shining,".

Kotori giggled from the lecture she received about how amazing her best friend was. "Y'know Yui, Honoka talks about you all the time,"

"Really? What does she say?" she asks, as she takes a sip of soda.

"She tells us how cute you are, how you're always making her feel special, and how she would feel bad about leaving you behind,"

the airhead blushed, "ehehe, now I'm really looking forward to spend some time with her,". She takes out the cheesecake and splits it in half to share with her friend. The two continue their meal and talk about friends, hobbies, and school. Once they're finished with their meals walk home together continuing the conversation before they have to split apart.

Several minutes after the two go their separate ways Yui spots a certain ginger walk out of a nearby store, "Honoka!" The girl calls out. No response, she runs up to the ginger and places her hand on the girl's shoulder who simply shakes it off, and begins sprinting away around a corner. The guitarist follows in pursuit, unfortunately once she turned the corner the idol was nowhere to be seen. _What was that about, did I startle her? I'll ask her about it later, aw man I really felt like spending time with her._ The girl cluelessly ponders the situation as she makes her way home.

Meanwhile Honoka can be found squatting against a wall, face against her knees, panting. _I can't believe her, casually calling me after what she was doing? I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind._ Her fist began to clench but soften after a while from hesitation. Once she finds the strength she begins walking home, _Yui, were done._

* * *

*Three week time skip*

A broken Yui checks her and scans over her text, hoping for some sort of reply.

"Hey Honk I saw you yesterday but you ran off is everything alright?".

"Hey, wanna work on the song tomorrow? My parent went on a trip again,".

"Honokaaa?".

"Honoka, is everything alright?".

"Kousaka-chan I haven't spoken to you in weeks I miss you have you been busy?".

"Kousaka-san you there?".

Oddly enough the brunette knows her girlfriend read all of the messages, there was a little symbol that popped up next to each one, meaning that the message was seen. But Honoka just wouldn't talk back, she texted Kotori and Umi but they couldn't find anything out. So today she would find out, 'After School Tea Time' were on their way to the Otonizaka music room with their instruments (besides Ritsu and Mugi who had their instruments delivered by one of Mugi's servants, because they were too big to carry), to present the piece they created. The airhead avoided telling her companions about the situation, hoping to not create too much drama amongst her friends.

Upon entering school grounds they had to show the school staff a pass given by the student body president, but they still had to have their bags searched out of regulation. They wander over to the music room, where Ritsu's drum and Mugi's keyboard were already set up, along with some amplifiers for the guitarists and the bassist. The idol group were found chatting away once the band entered. The two groups greeted each other before getting down to business.

Yui scanned the room for Honoka, when the two made eye contact the ginger immediately broke away, and pretended to check her phone. _What's up with her? I'll ask about it later._ Pushing her thoughts aside, the airhead, along with the rest of the band began to prepare for the demo. Once they were ready, the idol group gave the band a small applause, as a sign of encouragement. The song began, Ritsu had a fast pace beat, while the rest of the members played high notes. The song induced happy vibe, making one that would make people want to move and dance. There was an absence of vocals, due to the fact that they have yet to decide how the lyrics would fit it. That however didn't make the song any less enjoyable. 'Muse' could be seen swaying their heads and tapping their feet. From time to time Yui would look up from Gitah and look into the crowd, she'd make eye contact with Honoka who'd almost immediately break away and pretend to fiddle with something.

Once the band finished preparing their song, there was an applause and some cheers among the other 9 girls in the room. Meanwhile the girls onstage gathered together to take a bow.

That cat-girl stood up and cheered, "Encorenya!".

The girls on stage froze, "um, we don't really have any other songs prepared,".

Eli dragged Rin back to her seat, "this is more than enough, alright everyone, now all we need are the choreography and the vocals and we're done!". Everyone in the room cheered, a piece they were working on for over a month was about to be complete.

Suddenly something came across Maki's mind. "So, what happens when we're done?" She asked, bowing her head. No one really thought about it, what's next? Are they performing it live? are they recording it and putting it online? Do they plan on working togeyher more, or is this it?. Even though she doesn't show it the redhead had grown fond of the band, and the feelings were mutual.

Nozomi walked up from behind and hugged the tsundere "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, alright?".

Mugi chimed in and patted Maki's head, "that's right, and we can hang out together as long as we want, it's not like we can't be friends when we're done working,".

Maki cheered up a bit, but her inner tsundere made her lightly shove the dynamic duo off of her, "II wasn't thinking that! You guys were reading into that too much!".

Mugi and Nozomi continued teasing Maki, while Azusa tried to get them to cut it out. Rin, Nico, and Hanayo began talking to Ritsu about something trivial. And Eli accompanied with Kotori, and Umi went to Mio to talk about the song. All the girls were casually talking, except one of the girls seemed to missing, Honoka.

Yui searched the room for her to no avail. The brunette made her way to the ginger's childhood friends. "Kotori, Umi, do you know where Honoka went?".

The two looked at eachother and Umi spoke up, "she said she had to do something in the student council office, here we'll show you the way,". The duo guided Yui towards the destination, making small talk along the way.

"Has Honoka been acting weird lately?" Hoping to have at least an idea of what happened.

"Well she stopped talking about you recently, did something happen between you two?" The blunette asked, she wanted to ask Honoka if something was wrong before, but ultimately decided against it.

"I dunno it started after our last group meeting,".

"Well I guess you'll find out, we're here, we'll give you two some privacy,".

Yui opened the door and peeked inside, she could see Honoka who was sitting, with her head down on a desk. "You seem to be working hard," the airhead joked.

Upon hearing her girlfriend's voice the idol immediately shot up, almost tipping her seat over when doing so, her surprised face shifted into a more upset one, "what do you want?" she asked coldly.

"What's wrong Honoka? Did I do something?" Yui slowly approached her girlfriend.

"You know I already know your little secret, there's no need to act like you don't know," the ginger refused to make eye contact with the other girl in the room.

"What? Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Still playing innocent huh, Hirasawa-san,"

"Stop! Don't call me that!" Yui slammed her hands on the desk Honoka was sitting at, making the girl flinch. "Do you know how lonely I've been without you? Do you know how long I stayed up at night, thinking about you? Do you know how many times I checked my phone to see if you texted back? You jerk!". Yui was panting, trying to catch her breath, the feelings she bottled up for the past three weeks were finally released.

"I'm the jerk? Yeah okay, talk about a hypocrite," she jeered the girl stood up, "just leave me al-". Honoka felt something, it was something that happened before, but this one stung a lot more than last time. She froze, and felt the part of her cheek where she was just slapped. She looked at the other girl who had tears streaming down her face. A small part of her was sad, guilty, seeing the girl's broken spirit. However the rest of her was angry, it was overwhelming. The girl who just cheated on her, slapped her across the face, and even had the nerve to call her a jerk. Last time she was slapped was by Umi and she didn't do anything about it. This time was different, without even thinking she attacked back. Slapping the other girl, Yui had a similar reaction and went back for another strike but this time Honoka was ready, she caught her hand and shoved her away, making the brunette lose balance fall. "You're pathetic,".

"Shut up!" Yui cried, without thinking she stood up and tackled her girlfriend. She pushed Honoka's shoulders down, as a way to pin her.

"Get off me,"

"No!" Yui's tears were dripping onto Honoka, who was attempting to hold back tears.

"I said, get off!" The idol attempted to push herself back up, was slammed back down by the guitarist.

"Talk to me dammit! Why won't you talk to me?! Tell me what I did!". She was violently shaking the other girl, as if she was trying to expel something within.

"Shut up!" Honoka swiftly twisted her body, throwing Yui on the floor, she then goes atop of the girl pinning her down, switching places. "Don't pretend you didn't do anything wrong! You're just lying to me again!".

Yui pushed Honoka off and the two started rolling around on the floor, throwing punches and kicks, fighting for dominance while calling each other names.

"Jerk!" (I'm trying to avoid explicit words).

"Cheater!"

"Scumbag!"

"Airhead!"

"Dummy!"

"Delinquent!"

The two continued to fight and call each other names until Umi and Kotori came to diffuse the situation.

"Do you plan on making up? Or are we staying here all day?" The archer asked, clearly tired of waiting for the two to forgive each other.

Kotori walked up to Umi and whispered something in her ear. The blunette nodded, she released Honoka and took Yui out of the room. The tailor watched them both leave before turning to Honoka who was still sprawled across the floor. "Honoka, what is this about?".

The ginger rolled her eyes, "I'm getting tired of that question, you should already know what's wrong, but you know what? Lemme ask you something, how was cake?".

Kotori didn't appreciate the sass but her friend was clearly implying something. Her eyes grew wide once she came to a realization. "It's about me eating with Yui isn't it?".

Honoka didn't say anything, she was refused to make eye contact with her friend.

"So that's how it is huh? If you're hungry you should say something about it! Here have a snickers," ( not sponsored). Kotori pulled out delicious, chewy, chocolate delicacy out of her pocket, while it's still wrapped in it's luxurious, high-quality, pristine wrapping (seriously, I'm not sponsored). "You're not you when you're hungry!".

Honoka resisted the temptation to grab the treat, and instead got up and slapped it out of her hand. "It's not about that! It's about you and Yui dating behind my back,"

Ashen-haired girl looked her friend, tilting her head in confusion, "date? What date?".

The ginger clenched her fists, annoyed by the situation she finally decided to spill the beans, " I saw you and Yui clinging onto each other,".

"So? You were doing the same thing to Umi,"

"Then why didn't you with us huh? Did you want to spend some quality time with _my_ girlfriend?".

Kotori remained calm, deciding to ignore her friends hostility,"Honoka I make the costumes for the group, so I asked her about what she want to wear,". The other girl remained quiet, trying to reassess the whole situation. Kotori took hold of her friends hands, "Honoka, Yui loves you, while we were together she would keep talking about you, she even said that she wanted to spend some time with you as soon as possible,".

 _As soon as possible,_ for some reason those words were the ones that hit the hardest. _Soon? Three weeks is everything but soon, I kept her waiting that long?_ "Sorry Kotori but I have to fix this,".

Kotori nodded in approval, "she should be waiting in the hallway with Umi,". The two make their way out of the room to find Umi waiting in front of the room by herself.

Honoka put both palms in front of her and and apologized, "Umi, sorry about everything, I need to talk to Yui, where is she?".

Umi smiled and put a hand on the ginger's shoulder, "she's on the roof, you better hurry and fixed everything,".

"I will, you guys go home without me!" Honoka made a sprint for the stairs, halfway there she turned around and called out to her friends, "thanks for everything!".

Once she reached the roof she felt a gust of wind push her hair, making her squint. She adjusts her eyes to see her girlfriend leaning on the roof's railing, short hair flowing in the wind as the sky is tinted orange with the sun's descent.

Honoka wanted to run up to her, to hug her, to apologize to her, but she hesitated. _Do I have the right? I'm being selfish aren't I? Would she even forgive me?_ As doubt began clouding her judgment she began to remember all the time they spent together, their first date, the birthday party, the times where they worked on the song. All of those memories, all of the bonding granted her strength. She continued to close the gap between them as more memories flash through her head, "Yui…". Upon hearing her name the other girl turned around, there was a frown where her smile was supposed to be, and a shadow was cast over her face, covering her eyes. Honoka was disheartened at this sight, but she wouldn't let it stop her, "Yui I'm so-". Before she could finish she saw an incoming fist coming from Yui, the ginger shut her eyes awaiting the blow. However instead of being punched back, the fist grabbed her uniform and pulled her forward, making her fall forward. As she fell two arms wrap around her waist and her momentum is stopped by another body. She felt a familiar warmth, a warmth that she had been yearning for, for over three weeks. she smiled as tears began streaming down her face as she spoke, "at least let me finish apologizing," her voice began to waver, the rush of emotions made it difficult to speak, "I-I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry…".The two pulled apart and Honoka could see tears on her girlfriend's face.

"Honoka, I love you, so please, never leave me again," the two stare at each other, brown eyes with blue ones. The move closer to each other, until their lips meet. All of their passion, their feelings, their love, all of them were being poured into kiss. After weeks of separation they were finally together again, and they made sure the moment would last. They pull apart to catch their breath, as they gaze at each other longingly. "Hey Yui, let's go on another date soon, I need to make up all this time I lost without you,".

"Deal! I've been waiting for this," Yui takes her girlfriend's hand and walks over to the railing. The two watch as the sun sets, hands intertwined.

"Yui?"

"Hm?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I wanted to try to make something more dramatic, while keeping little some silly bits, I want to know how people think I did with this one, so I'd really appreciate any sort of feedback.**


	11. Training Camp

"We're here!" Everyone cheered, all of Muse and Hokago Tea Time were gathered in front of one of Mugi's family villas (which was more like a mansion) for their 'training camp' in the mountains for their winter break. The place looked dead, trees were missing leaves, the grass lost the lush green color from the cold, and there weren't any animals around because of hibernation.

"Winter makes this place kind of gloomy, huh?" Ritsu sighed.

Mio crossed her arms and looked at certain people in the group, "well that shouldn't matter because we came here to practice right?".

The people Mio referred to all raised their hands and sighed, "haiii!".

The group entered the villa and Mugi gave everyone a short tour of the estate, during the tour there many, "oohs," and "ahs," coming from the crowd. She showed them a one of the bathrooms which was practically a hot spring, some of the bed rooms which had a double bed and some decorations such as petals and flowers sprinkled over it, and finally the music room, which had a piano, some amps, and a Ritsu's drum kit, the room was large so there was plenty of space for the band and the idols.

They had arrived late in the day so once the tour was over the group decided the room arrangements as such. Yui and Honoka, Mugi and Nozomi, Mio and Ritsu, Umi and Kotori. Azusa and Nico, Maki and Eli, and Rin and Hanayo. (The room pairings don't necessarily mean anything).

Honoka and Yui went to their designated room, dropped their stuff, and plopped on their bed, "this place is really fancy isn't Yui?".

The brunette picked up one of the petals and began fiddling around with it. "Yeah but why would they have petals over the bed?"

The idol thought for a bit, "hm, I think Nozomi would know,".

Yui began to walk towards the door, "alright lets ask her then!".

The ginger didn't move from the bed,"go on without me, I have to unpack a couple of things first,".

"Alright," Yui skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her, she walked down the hall to the room where Mugi and Nozomi were. The door was slightly open so Yui walked in seeing the girls lying on the bed around a laptop. Yui walked up for a closer inspection, "what're you guys watching?". At the sound of Yui's voice Mugi slammed the laptop and Nozomi blocked Yui'd view. "Ahaha.. How long have you been standing there Yui?" The fortune teller asked with a blush on her face.

"You guys left the door open so I walked in a couple seconds ago, were you guys watching wrestling or something?"

The two girls on the bed looked at each other and sighed. "Yes Yui, you caught us, Nozomi and I are huge fans of wrestling,".

"But why were to two girls-?"

Wanting to avoid the conversation, the pianist changed the topic. "Did you want to talk to us or something Yui?".

The airhead remembered the reason she came to the room, "oh yeah I wanted to ask you guys something,".

The duo seemed relieved, they were able to avoid the awkward conversation, "well, what is it?" The blonde asked.

Yui rubbed the back of her head, "uh… I forgot,".

"Well if you're done hear, Mugi and I have something we have to do," Nozomi led the brunette out of the room, "and next time you come into someone's room, please knock!" With that Nozomi shut the door. From behind the door Yui could hear the fortune teller's voice, "all right, let's continue where we left off, bring it back up,".

"Huh, they were acting weird," Yui shrugged these thoughts off and walked back to her room. She opened the door and was met with beauty, Honoka had fallen asleep on the bed, her face had a soft, peaceful expression and she was surrounded by rose petals that popped out against the white sheets. "So much for unpacking," Yui sat on the bed and stroked the ginger's hair, the sight of her girlfriend made her feel dazed causing her to join Honoka in her slumber.

"Honoka! Yui! Wake up!".

The guitarist slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by Rin, she was practically jumping on their bed. "Geez why are nyou guys still asleep?".

Honoka who was also awakened rubbed her eyes and let go of Yui who she has been hugging in her sleep, "why're you here Rin? Are we practicing this early in the morning?"

The cat girl kept bouncing on the bed and pointed outside the window."Nyo, just take a look outsidenya, it's snowing!". The two looked outside the window and it was just as the cat girl had said, the once lifeless, depressing forest had turned into a winter wonderland. The leafless trees and the dull grass were coated with a white blanket, as small fakes of snow continue to fall. The couple on the bed stumbled at the cheerful environment before them and immediately began to dress for the weather, as Rin returned outside with the rest of the girls. When the duo made it out the door they could see their friends playing in the snow, Eli, Maki, Hanayo, Mio, and Kotori were making an attempt to create 'the world's largest snowman', Nico, Azusa, and Mugi were making snow angels until they got in the crossfire of the snowball fight between Rin, Nozomi, and Ritsu.

Honoka looked to her girlfriend, "hey, Yui what should we do?".

"Hm, how about we…" At that moment the couple had been hit been a pair of snowballs, the two looked over to where the projectiles came from to find Ritsu and Rin with smug looks on their faces high-fiving each other. "Well first things first, let's get them back!" The duo joined the fray, gathering ammunition they sprang into action, everyone involved in the battle split off into teams of two, Rin and Ritsu, Nico and Azusa, Yui and Honoka, and Mugi and Nozomi.

Nico could be found behind a tree aiming at Eli who was attempting to take out Azusa, but before Nico could throw the snowball she was caught from behind and fell to her knees, looking at the culprit who did this, it was the fortune teller. The Raven-haired idol didn't have the strength to move, she leant back against the tree as Nozomi approached her with a snowball in hand. "Sorry Nico-chi but I'm not letting you touch my Eli-chi, she's my friend,".

The injured girl looked at her enemy with a grim face, "so was I (I hope someone got that reference), I hope you know, you're not getting away with this *cough* my partner will-". The girl wasn't able to finish as she had been struck by a snowball once again.

Nozomi looked down on Nico's corpse with a smirk, "heh, you're partner? What's she gonna do? She'll end up like you soon enough". The fortune teller began to look for said partner, her eyes widened at the sight of Azusa standing over the motionless body of Mugi. The two glared at each other, they began to charge at each other rapidly throwing snowballs at each other while yelling until Nozomi had been struck by one of the oncoming projectiles. The girl fell on her stomach, crawling towards her unconscious comrade before departing. Azusa walked over to where her partner lied, "it's alright now Nico you've been av-". Azusa felt the sensation of a solid object collide against her back, she fell onto her knees looking at the peaceful face of her partner, "see… you… soon…" Having lost all her strength, the guitarist fell forward, her head landed on Nico's stomach as the battle continued to rage one.

"Alright Yui now it's a two v two," the pair were taking cover behind some trees, looking for the remaining enemies. "Looks like the coast is clear let's get to better cover,". Honoka began to sneak through the woods, she failed to notice a snowball flying in her direction, "Honoka!" The ginger heard a *plat* and felt something hit her back, but it wasn't a snowball, it was something larger. The force pushed her forward causing her to fall, while she descended she turned her body landing on her bottom. The idol watched in abject horror as Yui fell, having been struck twice. Honoka froze, the sound of footsteps in the snow could be heard as she's approached by Ritsu and Rin who were grinning. They stop several feet away from her, "looks like it's game over," the drummer hurls a snowball at the girl.

Honoka doesn't move as the projectile approaches the Idol's life flashed before her eyes, she recalls her childhood, her friends, going to school, and starting up an idol club. She then remember Yui, the dates they've been on, the quarrels they've had, and Yui's final moments after having been struck. Those memories elicit a reaction from the idol causing her too sway to her side without thinking, effectively dodging the snow ball. She swipes some snow of the ground and and forms it into a spherical shape. She throws it at Ritsu who dodges, but that wasn't who she was going for, the object hits Rin in the chest, taking her out immediately.

"Rin!" The drummer looks over to her fallen comrade with a saddened expression. Honoka walks in her direction, "hurts doesn't it? Losing someone you cared for,".

"Shut up!" The girl had threes snowballs and threw them at her opponent, the idol dodges the first two and catches the third one. It was the that Ritsu knew the definition of fear, true fear. She turned and ran, ran like she's never ran before, she ran for shelter, cover, anywhere she would be safe. She ran and ran, then suddenly everything felt cold, she couldn't feel her legs and the word was spinning around her, then everything went black.

Honoka could be found walking back to her fallen comrade, she took the girl's hands, they were still warm, "Yui, we did it we one!" Tears began streaming down her face, "but I don't want to win without you…" The ginger gathered some snow and pressed up against her chest, the action made her lose strength and fall forward. "Wait for me Yui, I'll be with you soon enough," the two lied there, holding hands for an eternity (It was actually about 30 seconds).

"Geez what're you guys doing? You'll get a cold like that!" Maki had watched the entire battle before her, rather unamused. "You guys should come inside and warm up before you get sick,".

Rin sat up and whined, "but I wannya play longer,".

The tsundere simply rolled her eyes and began to walk inside, "fine, then more hot chocolate for me,".

Upon hearing 'hot chocolate' all the girls scrambled up and raced they got inside the group wiped their shoes on a mat and hung their jackets on a rack. Everyone sat in the living room, the chimney fire was lit and every talk and drank, hot chocolate.

Mio, Eli, and Umi stood up gathered everyone's attention, "alright guys time to start practice!".

Ritsu jumped up and cried, "ehh? But our vacation!"

A second later Ritsu could be found unconscious with a bump on her head. Mio looked at the rest of the girls, " does anyone have anything else to say?" A glint of malice was visible in her eyes.

"Um," surprisingly Hanayo stood up and had something to say, she pointed at the unconscious drummer, "we can't really practice with the drummer like that,".

"What do you mean? You're fine right Ritsu?... Ritsu?" The drummer laid there unmoving, Mio sighed defeated, "alright well practice later than,".

It was late, the sun had already descended yet no one felt like sleeping yet, Mugi and Nozomi had some boxes in hand and gathered everyone outside.

"So why'd you two bring us out here and what's in the box?" Nico asked.

The duo set down the boxes in the snow and they both made gestures to open them, "why don't you guys look for yourselves?".

Everyone gathered around the boxes, Rin and Honoka were the ones who ended up opening them. Inside there were many fireworks they would use for their own little light show.

Kotori looked around a bit concerned, "is it safe for us to be doing this in a forest?".

Nozomi put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "don't worry there's snow everywhere so the trees won't catch on fire and animals are still hibernating, we shouldn't be able to harm them,".

The tailor seemed satisfied with that answer, she walked over to the box and picked up several sparklers. Everyone began lighting sparklers, having competitions for who's sparklet would last longer. They gathered all of the firework fountains and decided to set them off at the same time, Honoka looked around at the other girls, "alright, everyone ready? On the count of three, one… two… three!". The girls simultaneously set off the wicks and back off to avoid getting burnt. The sparks illuminated the night sky as the crackling noise from the fountains echoed in the forest, fortunately none of the animals seemed disturbed. Honoka looked over at Yui who didn't have any gloves on, "hey Yui, why aren't you wearing any gloves?".

The guitarist brought her hand closer to her face and sighed on them for warmth, "I didn't think we'd be playing with snow, so I didn't bring any,".

With her gloves on Honoka took both of her girlfriend's hands and held them, "is that better?". Blushing, Yui nodded and the two girl turned back to the light show, until the lights finally died down.


End file.
